Today is the day
by Black and Green
Summary: To return to you, to feel your touch, it would be a miracle....But I remembered, that can never happen
1. Talking to themselves

My fourth fanfic for Sasuke and Sakura pairings.This time I will make the story up along the way instead of writing it on paper first.

* * *

The sun woke up the girl in the pink bed. She yawned and stretched. She got up and looked at the window. The sun was up. It was warm outside. The flowers were blossoming. Most of those flowers were Sakura flowers. Or to be exact they were cherry blossoms. She looked at herself in the mirror. Over the past years she changed so much. She had grown out her large forehead. Her jade eyes still showed innocence and love. Her pink hair was in the middle of short and long. She liked it that way. Her body had grown curves. She was the most beautiful kunoichi in Kohona. She looked at her closet on what to wear. She chose a black shirt along with jeans. 'This should do.' she thought. She quickly put on the clothes and fixed her hair. She put her hair into a ponytail and let her bangs fall.

"What to eat?" she asked herself. Sakura lived on her own now. Her parents didn't support it at first but later on did. She took an apple. 'Nothing special today.' She thought. She sat on the windowsill. She bit her apple and looked outside.

"It's been three years since he came back and yet I still feel the same," she said. She sighed. "He killed them and softened. So why?"

'Your just scared.' Her inner self said. 'Oh great. When can I get one decent morning.' She thought. "Hey! I' am just stating the obvious.'

"Shut up," she said. "I' am not weak anymore! I trained like no tomorrow. I 'am known as the strongest kunoichi in Kohona!"

'Yet your will is low.' Her inner self said. 'Your no longer happy as before. Your still in recovery.'

"Not any more," she said. "I changed."

'Hell yeah!' her inner self screamed. 'Remember in which position you are in!' Sakura touched her arm. It had the ANBU mark on it.

"I' am the leader of the best ANBU squad," she said. "It's been a year."

'Good to see you remember.' Her inner self said.

"I better go train. It is my day off. Maybe I can tell him."

'Now you're talking.'

"After all I might see him."

'Keep talking.'

"Today is the day I tell him how I feel."

'Hell Yeah!'

* * *

Sasuke woke up in his dark room. The sun somehow got into his room. 'Damn light.' He thought. He went to the dark side of his room. Sasuke hadn't changed much over the years. He still had his spiky hair and his bangs that covered his onyx eyes. He grew taller which was natural. He also had more muscles, which were natural for him.

"What today?" he asked himself. Over the years Sasuke had softened a bit. He killed his brother Itachi and Orichomaru. Sasuke touched his arm. He had the ANBU mark on it. 'I can't believe I' am not captain of the number one ANBU team in Kohona.' He sighed.

"Well life just sucks," he said. "She is captain. I can't believe she is though."

'Well that is just life.' His inner self said.

"When can you ever leave me alone?" he asked himself.

'Never.'

"I need some medication."

'Shut up!' his inner self yelled. Sasuke quickly got dressed. He didn't really care what he wore since it was his day off. He put on a black shirt and black pants. 'Training today.' He thought.

"Those fan girls better stay away from me," he said. He stopped. Those fan girls reminded him of her. 'She was one of them.' He thought. He shook his head. "She gave up on me."

'Are you sure?'

"Positive," he said. He paused. "I better go to the doctor."

'Hey!' His inner self screamed.

"I' am talking to myself."

'You can't hide those feelings for long.'

"What feelings?"

'Your feelings for Sakura.'

"I have none."

'I' am you dumb ass.'

"You just made fun of yourself."

'Shut up!' His inner self screamed again. 'You should tell her.'

"I don't have any feelings."

'Yes you do.'

"No I don't."

'Yes.'

"No."

'Yes.'

"Fine I do god dammit!" Sasuke yelled.

'Good now tell her.'

"I really need to get some medication."

* * *

So how was this chapter. I used microsoft word this time for no mistakes.I found this chapter kind of funny because of how Sasuke was talking to himself.Please reveiw.My second chapter will definatly come up soon.I need to thank yesterday's huge ass birthday dancing party for this.(That is were I got this idea.)Gotta come to more often.So anyway please reveiw.Thanks.


	2. Why?

Chapter two is up!Please review.This is the first fanfic I write based on the series.I need to know if it's good or bad.

* * *

She walked to the training ground. It was her usual spot. Hardly anyone came to the ground. She sighed. 'More training.' She thought. 'It's getting kind of boring.'

_'I agree.'_

"When can you leave me alone?"

_'Never.'_

"Need of medication."

'_Shut up!'_ her inner self-yelled. _'Who helps you all the time?'_

"You."

_'So as repayment you have to keep me.'_

"Why me?"

_'Don't ignore me!'_

(The conversation goes on and on.)

* * *

Sasuke walked to his training ground. 'It's quite. Too quiet in my head.'

_'You wanted noise you got it!'_his inner-self yelled.

"Oh crap," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-kun!" a voice yelled. He twitched. 'Shit! What now?' he thought.

"What now?" he asked annoyed to the girl who walked next to him. The girl's name was Sandra. (Made her up.) The name matches her best. Her hair is blonde like the sand and she has brown eyes. The girl was pretty as well. She had a small fan club. Well a small one.

"A date!" she exclaimed. He sighed.

"Hell NO!"

* * *

Sakura heard a yell. It seemed familiar. 'Sasuke.' Her mind thought.

_'You can tell him how you feel.'_

"Not now."

'_Why not?'_

"He might be in trouble."

_'Quiet true. He might be near death and then we confess and get a k...'_

"Not now! Shut up!" she yelled. Surprisingly her inner-self shut up. 'What's going on Sasuke?'

* * *

Sasuke was trying pushing the girl off him. Surprisingly she was strong. He couldn't use his chakra though. If he would he would get into a lot of shit. He tried pulling her away again. No use. From far away Sakura was watching. If you looked it seemed as if Sasuke was holding the girl by the waist. It looked like they were a complete couple.

"Sasuke," she said. "Your already in love."

* * *

Sasuke sensed a familiar chakra. He turned to the direction. Not knowing that if he did he would accidentally kiss Sandra.

Sakura saw this. Her eyes looked sad. ' I better go.' She thought. 'They might need privacy.'

Sasuke saw her leaving.

"Sakura!" he yelled. She stopped and looked at him.

"I' am sorry for disturbing you two," she said. She looked at Sasuke. She gave him a heart broken smile. Sakura was holding back her tears. "I better go. It was nice seeing you two. And I repeat I' am sorry for disturbing you two."

With those words Sakura disappeared.

* * *

She jumped from tree to tree. She couldn't hold back the tears this time.

"Why?" she asked herself. She slammed her fist into the tree. Sakura fell down to her knees. "Why Sasuke?"

_'I don't know.'_ Her inner-self said.

"Am I not pretty enough! Is it my pink hair! Or is it my jade green eyes?" she yelled out. "Am I still a weakling to your eyes?"

_'Calm down.'_ Her inner-self said.

"Why?" she yelled out. She put her hands to her face. "What did I do? What did I do to deserve this?"

* * *

Sakura was on her bed. She stopped crying. She was trying to hold back her tears. _'_Don't cry.' She thought. 'Crying is for weaklings. You're the leader of the number _1_ best ANBU captain. You have to be strong.' She paused. 'But how if I was working to make someone love me when they found another?'

_'Stop crying.'_ Her inner self said.

"I just can't."

_'Yes you can.'_

"How?"

_'Forget about him. Just focus on the ANBU squad and training.'_

"I might just do that."

_'That's the spirit.'_

"Sasuke I' am giving up on you. I no longer love you. I no longer love anyone. I will do anything to protect the village. I will never show any weakness or emotions. My ANBU mark will be a reminder of this. "

_'Be the captain.'_

"Yeah. I will."

* * *

Sasuke wanted to call Sakura. He wanted to say it was a misunderstanding. Yet he felt as if he didn't have the guts to.

"Why can't I tell her?" he asked himself. " Am I scared?"

_'You chicken.'_

"Shut up!"

_'Don't yell at me you asshole! You messed it up!'_

"I said shut up!" he yelled. His inner-self closed his mouth after that. "Sakura how will I make you forgive me?"

* * *

So how was this chapter?I italicized the inner-Sasuke and inner-Sakura.Please reveiw.I ain't writing this story on paper.It might and that is a small might that it will take me longer to finish this fanfic.Still please review.


	3. The bridge of memories

Chapter three is up! First I would like to thank the people who reveiwed. It was definatly more then I expected. Keep reveiwing though. The more the better. Now without further adeu, chapter three! Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura woke up very early. She got out of bed. 'Who the hell wakes up at this time?' she thought.

'_I don't know.' Her inner-self said.' Go back to sleep.'_

"No," she said. "I will just due training and warm ups. We do have a mission today."

'_Oh yeah_.' Sakura decided to wear something different today. She wore a black shirt that was attached to her arms and led down to her middle finger. The shirt had a buckle. She also wore baggy pants. _'Were did you get these clothes?'_

"I bought them a while ago," she said. "I forgot where I bought them though." 

"_Well let's get going! We got some warm ups to do."_

"Right," Sakura said. She looked at her desk. It had a picture of team seven. She put the picture down. "I' am different now."

* * *

Sasuke woke up a little later then usual. 'God dammit.' He thought. 'Stupid ass dreams.'

'_That's what you get for hurting her.' His inner-self said._

"You need to shut up!"

'_I' am just stating the truth you dumbass.'_

"You just made fun of yourself."

'_Can you stop thinking about that for one god damn second!' his inner-self said. 'Sakura might give up on you. You also have to deal with Sandra today as well. Don't forget the ANBU mission today as well.'_

"I know!" he yelled. "God. Sakura what am I supposed to say?" 

'_Your supposed to say sorry and your feelings! God your slow.'_

"I know," he said. He didn't pay attention to the slow part. "But how?"

'_You have to think of that you god damn bustard!'_

"Right."

* * *

Sakura was training like hell. She was practicing with all her weapons. 'Have to get stronger.' She thought. 'I have to be strong. I 'am ANBU captain.'

'_Don't overdue it. We still have the mission.' Her inner-self said._

"Right," she said. She paused for five minutes. "That should be enough today. I better go to Tsunade-sama."

* * *

She walked to the Hokage's office. Tsunade was around thirty-five years old. Tsunade looked around twenty-five years old. She looked the same though. Sakura entered her office.

"Hello Tsunade-sama," Sakura said.

"Hello Sakura," she said. "You were training today I see."

"Yes," Sakura said. "I might have to get stronger for the team."

"Just don't pressure yourself."

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

"Sakura."

"Yes?"

"I want to inform you about today's mission. I want you to take the whole team seven with you."

"Why?"

"No questions about this," Tsunade said. "You bring them with you. I informed Kakashi about this. He said this time he will be early. (The sign of the end of the world.) As for Naruto and Sasuke, they are already on your team."

" Yes I know that," Sakura said. " I have Naruto, Neji, Ten-ten, Hinita, and Sasuke."

"Neji, Ten-ten and Hinita are not coming."

"I know," Sakura said. " Neji and Hinita are taking care of Ten-ten since she is pregnant with Neji's child. That just leaves Naruto and Sasuke. Along with Kakashi and myself we have four people."

"Correct. Still here," Tsunade handed Sakura a scroll. "That contains the mission. You will meet your teammates on the bridge. Be prepared," she said. Sakura nodded. "And Sakura."

"Yes?"

"Take this," Tsunade handed her an ANBU team captain cloak. It was black and had an ANBU mark along with a Kohona sign.

"Alright," Sakura said. "Goodbye Tsunade-sama."

"Goodbye Sakura and good luck."

* * *

Sakura went to the bridge. No one was there yet. She sighed. 'Brings back memories.'

'_Sure does.'_

"Still I don't like it here on the bridge."

'_Why?'_

"It reminds me of how stupid I was. I was always the weak one. I always thought of dates instead of training."

'_True.' _Her inner-self said._ 'Yet it still brings back good memories.'_

"Like what?"

'_You met your friends here. You had fun and trained here. You also matured here.'_

"Yet I hate it more for other reasons."

'_Like what?'_

"He left me alone here."

'_Forget about him! Remember who you are.'_

"I defiantly won't forget."

'_Good.' Her inner-self said._

"Well I will try this on," she said. She looked at the cloak. "I wonder why Tsunade-sama gave me this. She knows I have my own already."

'_Just put it on!'_ her inner-self said.

"Alright," she said. She quickly put it on and went to the small pond.

'_It looks nice.'_ Her inner-self said.

"Your right," she said. "I actually look more of a captain.

'_So how long is the mission.'_

"I don't know but we will try to make the mission short. I don't want to be gone that long. We should be able to finish it with ease."

'_Right.' Her inner-self said. 'Now to wait for the team.'_

"Right."

"Sakura?" a voice called out.

* * *

A clify. I really enjoy these. Anyway please review on this chapter. Tune in next time for chapter four.


	4. The mission and the telling of changes

Hello everyone! Sorry I couldn't update in such a long time.

1.) I had some writers block on **THIS STORY!**

2.) I had no computer to right on. ( Seriously! I was in a diffrent house. My sister wouldn't let me use her laptop. Then I couldn't go to my mom's job to do the work there!)

3.)New Year got me so confused in confusion it wasen't funny! (Well it kind of was but that not the point!)

In other words...Happy New Year! Now here is chapter four.(Right?...LOL.)

P.S. Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Sakura spun around. She knew that voice. (Dun..Dun..Dun!) It was non other then Kakashi. Her former sensei was actually early. (It's the end of the earth!) He looked the same as always. He still had his mask covering his Sharingun and half of his face. In one hand he had his Icha Icha paradise book. He looked the same. 'Some things never change.' Sakura thought.

"Hello Sakura," he said.

"Hello Kakashi," she said. "Your still the same as always."

"Well, you changed a lot," he said with a smile. 'I guess the rumors were true.' he thought. 'She is the most beautiful girl in Kohona.'

"I see your still the same pervert as when we were kids," she said with a smirk. Kakashi sweat dropped and chuckled. "Good to see your on time, now about the mission," she began with a serious tone. "I want it as fast as possible," he was about to speak but Sakura beat him to it. "One, Naruto might have to help Hinata. Two, Sasuke might as well will have to see Tsunade-sama after this mission and I would have to go with him," Kakashi raised a brow." I really want to get that over with."

'She really changed.' Kakshi thought. 'She used to love to be with Sasuke and now she just doesn't seem to want to be close to him at all.'

"Also," she said. "I heard the new Icha Icha paradise will come out soon."

"You know me too well," Kakshi said and chuckled again. Sakura stood still for a moment. Kakashi noticed.

"You can come out now Sasuke," she said. "This isn't hide and seek," with a cue Sasuke came down from a tree. "Now all that's left is Naruto who is going to be here in about five minutes."

"How do you know this?" Kakashi asked.

"This is his usual," she said. "He always appears at that time."

"Aa."

"Hello Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled. Sakura gave a nod in hello. 'Strange hello,' Kakashi thought. "Hello Sasuke-teme."

"Hn."

"Let's begin," Sakura said. Everyone nodded. She opened the scroll. "The mission is to defeat a s-classed criminal. Plain and simple. We also have some more to do though. Before we leave we have to also get his contracts that make him guilty. We should get the contracts first," she paused. Sasuke and Naruto knew what was happening. Sakura had a plan forming already. "Since this person is a man I will get the evidence," she looked at Sasuke. "You will be watching and gathering any info on where he put the contract. Clear? I don't want you messing anything up again."

"Hn," he said. He remembered what happened last time. Sasuke decided to do the mission alone and cause of that the team had to find him and them start the mission again. It took so long though. Sasuke made a complete mess. 'Again?' Kakshi thought. 'Something really change.' Sakura looked at Kakashi and Naruto.

"You two will watch over him," she said. She heard a small growl from Sasuke. Sakura ignored it though. "Try to gather info as well. Is everything clear?" they nodded. "Good let's go. This is going to be done in the fire country so it will take two days to get there. Naruto no complaints."

"Anything else?" Kakshi asked.

"No," she said. "Let's go."

* * *

The whole trip was quiet. Kakashi was surprised. When they were twelve he remembered how loud it was and how much he couldn't concentrate on his book. He looked at Sasuke. ' He is quiet so nothings wrong with that.' He thought. He glanced at Naruto. 'Hinata must of really did something to him.' He took a glance at the captain. She was very quiet. 'She seems like Sasuke. She matured a lot and looks more of a loner.'

"Kakashi you can stop staring and go a little faster," Sakura said. Kakashi snapped out of his thoughts.

"Sorry Sakura," he said. Sasuke stayed quiet. He felt a bit of jealousy run through him.

"The same goes for you Sasuke," she said.

"Hn."

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said.

"Yes Naruto," Sakura said.

"Were did you get that cloak?" he asked. He pointed to her cloak that she was currently wearing. Sasuke was actually wandering the same thing. He could tell that it wasn't hers.

"Tsunade-sama gave this to me," she said. "I don't know why but she did."

"Oh," he said. Sasuke saw a small bit of her outfit. ' Since when does she wear black?' he thought. It was getting dark. They were more then half way there. Sakura stopped.

"We will camp here," she said. "Sasuke and Naruto you set up the fire. Kakashi you find some big leaves. I know that there is a lot in this area. I'll got get us food."

"Roger," they said.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto set up the fire with ease. Kakashi came back a couple minutes later. Sakura was right. There were indeed some big leaves. They could sleep in them.

"Now for Sakura," Naruto said. "I know that if it's taking her that long it means she is getting something good."

"So tell me," Kakashi said. "What have I missed?"

"Sasuke softened a bit," Naruto began. He got a bonk on the head from Sasuke."What was that for!" Naruto asked pissed off.

"Dobe."

"Anyway," Naruto said. "I'm actually going out with Hinata. Last but not least is Sakura. She changed the most. Not only physically but also mentally."

"Oh really?" Kakashi asked. 'How much though?' he thought.

"She has learned to control her emotions," Naruto said. "She grew more serious especially around missions. She is much stronger."

"The most strongest women in Kohona," Sasuke said.

"How do you know that?" Naruto asked.

"You talk about it."

"You know I'm standing right here right?" Sakura asked. 'Wow.' Kakashi thought. 'I didn't even sense her chakra.'

"So what did you bring Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Since I know you like to eat a lot I got this," she said. She threw a huge fish on the ground. When I meant huge I meant **HUGE!** Shit, I have never seen a fish like that one.

"You always think ahead," Naruto said with a grin. Sakura sat on a stone away from the fire. Sasuke looked at her.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" he asked.

"No," she said. "I'm not hungry.

"You sure Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"It isn't healthy Sakura-chan," Naruto added.

"I will be alright," she said. " Now eat."

They obeyed her silently. Sakura stared at the sky. 'Good to relax.' she thought.

'_Your right.' her inner-self said._ Sakura sighed.

'Even you need to relax from your complaining.'

'_Your r.. Hey!'_

"Sakura what should we do with what's left?" Kakashi asked.

"Burn them," she answered.

"Alright."

"Your finished?" she asked,.

"Yes," they said.

"Good," Sakura said. "Now you guys can rest on the leaves that Kakashi found. Use both of mine if you want. I will stand guard."

"All night?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"That's not healthy.."

"I will be fine Naruto," Sakura said.

"Alright."

"Now sleep," she said

* * *

.

A couple of hours past by. Sakura was awake the whole time. She was actually used to losing sleep. She heard rustling.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked. "About what happened before.."

"Not now Sasuke," Sakura said. "Get sleep. That's an order," she said. Sasuke closed his mouth. He lay back down.

"Good night Sakura," he said.

"Goodnight," she said back.

'I love her and yet I can't say it.' he thought. 'She won't even let me say it.'

* * *

So how was this chapter? It was actually longer then the others.. Shit I forgot. It's almost nine and I still have a christmas story to write describing love. (Don't ask.) Sorry but this is all I can write for now. Tune in probably tommarow for chapter five! (I think..See! This freaken New Year got me so confused!) Please reveiw.

APK2214


	5. Arguing,teaching and instincts

Hello! APK2214 here! First, I would like to thank people for the reviews. (Mybe more please.) Next I would like to say that in this chapter you find out why Sakura is being cold. So now let the story begin!

* * *

That morning the group woke up a bit late. They packed up quickly.

"Stop," Sakura said. They turned to look at her. She had already gotten breakfast and a fire making it.

"Did you stay up all night Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. She walked passed him.

"Yes I did," she said. She did some hand signs. Sakura created a small fireball and burned the leaves.

"When did you learn that?" Kakashi asked.

"A while ago," she answered. "Eat right now. We will leave in twenty minutes."

"Alright."

"Hn."

"Fine with me," Naruto said. He walked to the food. Sasuke and Kakshi did as well. Naruto turned to Sakura. "Your not hungry?" he asked.

"No," she answered.

"You haven't eaten anything yesterday," Sasuke said. He was getting worried about Sakura. 'Is she on a diet or something?' he thought. 'It's not healthy.'

"I'll be alright," she said. She took off her cloak. The guys looked at her. "What?"

"Since when do you wear black?" Kakashi asked. He raised a brow.

"That's a good question," Sasuke said. Naruto just stared. He was too shocked to comment. Sakura took something out of her pocket. It was some type of medicine. 'My head feels so dizzy.' she thought.

'_You have to eat.' her inner self said._

'I'll be alright without food.' she thought. Her head got dizzier.

'_Told you.'_

Sakura swallowed a tablet. Her head still felt dizzy. She didn't see Sasuke coming. He took a piece of his breakfast. 'She can faint like this. Even worse things can happen.' he thought. He sat down next to Sakura.

"What?" she asked. He put the breakfast in front of her face.

"Eat," he said.

"No thank you."

"Eat."

"No!"

"Yes!" he yelled. "Sakura this isn't healthy! You can faint like this! Even worse things can happen!"

"Alright!" she said. She took the food and she swallowed it. "Happy now!"

"Very!" he said. He walked back to his original seat. He began to eat his food again. Sakura's dizziness died down. 'That did work.' she thought. She looked at Sasuke for a moment. She got up.

"Were going now Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Hai."

"We didn't finish though!" Naruto whined.

"Not you guys!" she said. "I have to do some warm-ups."

"I'll join," Sasuke said. She looked at him. "In case if you might faint."

"Whatever," she said. "Naruto, Kakashi," she said.

"Yes?"

"When your finished clean up. If we are not back then train here or relax."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai and that's an order. Got it?"

"Roger."

"Come on Sasuke," she said. "I know a perfect place to train."

"Alright," he said. They left. Kakashi looked at Naruto.

"So what do you think is going to happen?" Kakashi asked.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at him. Kakashi had some blush on his cheeks. "Pervert!" he yelled and smacked Kakashi on the head.

"I was just asking."

"Your still a pervert."

"I like myself that way," he said. "Don't you?" Naruto sweat dropped.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura finally got out of the bushes. Sasuke stared at the training ground. It was huge! Bigger then that damn fish! 

"This is the training ground?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered. She took off her cloak. She walked to one side. Sakura took out some kunai's. She began to run in lightning speed. Sasuke couldn't keep up with that speed. She quickly threw them at some of the trees. Then she made some hand signs and the trees exploded.

"Wow," he said.

* * *

Naruto and Kakashi heard a big boom. They turned around to the direction that Sakura and Sasuke went. 

"What was that?" Kakashi asked. Naruto chuckled.

"She really knows how to surprise people," he said. "That was Sakura. She might do that sometimes. She is probably testing speed and her chakra."

"Oh," Kakashi said. He looked at the sky. 'She really is that strong.' he thought. 'I still feel like if she is hiding something though.'

* * *

"What?" Sakura asked. 

"What do you mean 'What?'" he asked.

"Well I just wanted to know why you said why," she said. "Didn't you see this move before?"

"No I actually didn't," he said. He turned to her. "How did you go so fast?"

"Practice makes perfect Sasuke," she answered. "Do you want me to teach you how to do it?" she asked. A slight pause. 'That's a first.' he thought. 'Since when does she teach me moves?' "Well?"

"Alright," he said.

"Good," she said. "Take out about three kunai's."

"Alright," he said. He took out three of them.

"Next when you run try to improve your speed."

"Alright. What next."

"You remember the hand seals right?"

"Yes."

"Preform them," she said. "Then concentrate on the kunai's. That's all you have to do. It won't take much chakra and is very effective," she said. He obeyed her. Sasuke ran and began to improve his speed. He aimed of each tree. He threw them and preformed them quickly. The kunai's exploded creating a boom.

"Good," she said. "You have to do it much faster though. Why did you think I went training?" she asked. Sasuke was panting. She looked at him. "Tired?" she asked. He just looked at him. 'Doesn't take much chakra? That took a lot and I did it once and I'm tired while she seems fine and she did it better then me.' he thought. 'How much chakra does she have?'

* * *

They heard another explosion. 

"That was defiantly not Sakura-chan" Naruto said.

"What makes you say that?" Kakashi asked.

"Well Sakura's explosion is a lot more bigger," Naruto said. "This explosion doesn't seem to be formed in the right way."

"Oh," Kakashi said.

"You should know this stuff not me!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi sweat dropped and chuckled.

* * *

"Sasuke you won't master the move like this," Sakura said. 

"What do you mean?" he asked. Sakura sighed. This was the third time she explained.

"Remember when we were twelve and were learning about chakra control?"

"Hai."

"Well this is something like it!" she practically yelled. When Sakura can't train each day she gets pissed off. "You have to control the chakra!"

"I have a question for you!" he asked getting pissed off to.

"What!"

"How the hell do you do this move without getting exhausted? You can't have more chakra then me!" he nearly yelled. Sakura chuckled.

"That's my secret Sasuke," she said. "I ain't telling it just yet," she paused. Her face became serious.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"We have to go now!" she said. She grabbed her cloak. "Come on!"

"Alright," he said. Sakura began to jump from tree to tree. 'Something is going on.' she thought. 'I sense a presence in the forest.' They reached the site were Kakashi and Naruto were. Naruto sensed that something was wrong.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Someone's in this forest," she said. "We have to move now!"

"Hai!" they said. They began to jump from tree branch to branch. Sakura was going faster then them. They couldn't keep up.

"Sakura stop!" Sasuke yelled. She turned around. Her green eyes transformed like a cats. The center grew small. He looked at her shocked. 'Something isn't right.' he thought. 'What is it?'

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled. "What is it?"

"Someone's in danger. There is blood. A lot of it," she said. Her instincts were kicking in. She began to speed up.

"What's going on Naruto!" Kakashi and Sasuke yelled.

"That I do not know," he said.

"We can't talk now!" Sakura yelled. "Someone's about going to die!"

"AAAHHHH!" they heard a voice yell.

"No," she said. She went faster. "I don't want anyone to die!" she looked at Sasuke. "Especially not her."

* * *

So how was this chapter? Please review! Maybe alot more then five. This chapter is longer like chapter four. Anyway I have another cliffy. He.he.He... Well tune in next time for chapter six. More secrets will be revealed. Once again, **PLEASE REVEIW! I MIGHT NEED MORE THEN FIVE THIS TIME! MAYBE AROUND TEN TO CONTINUE!**


	6. Let her live for him

Chapter six is up! I also was able to put on my profile! Everything is going good. So now here is the continuation of my clify! Time to get rid of the suspense!

* * *

"What was that Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing good Naruto," she answered. Her eyes changed like cats. 'What's going on?' Sasuke thought. 'How can she move her eyes like that.

"Sakura!" Kakashi yelled. Sakura looked to her side and dodged the flying kunai. She smirked.

"Too easy," she said. She turned to the group.

"What's going on Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know," she said. "We have to go to the area were the scream was heard," she paused. She glanced at Sasuke. "Hopefully she is alive."

"Anything else?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," she answered. "This person is a female. She is no ninja. She has no chakra what's so ever. By the yell you can say she is about our age."

"That's a lot of info," Naruto said. Sakura nodded.

"Kakashi and Naruto you stay here and see if the person will come here."

"Hai!" they said.

"Sasuke," she said. "You come with me."

"Alright."

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke were jumping from tree to tree. Sakura's eyes changed again. She was moving swiftly and gracefully.

"Sakura!" he yelled. She stopped.

"What is it!" she yelled back. She was rushing to save her. She was doing it for him.

"What is going on?" he asked. "Your eyes changed and your usually relaxed but now your in panic."

"I'm saving her for you," she simply stated. "Now let's go. No more questions. That is an order!"

"Alright."

* * *

'What did she mean by her?' he thought. 'Something definatly isn't right.' He stopped his train of thoughts. They had just reached the area of were the scream was heard. The site was horrible. Blood was splattered everywhere. Bodies tarred lim from lim. Weapons sticking out of bodies.

"Search for survivors!" she said.

"Alright."

"Please let her live," she said. They searched the area. No survivors were found yet. Sakura heard a small cry. She looked at the direction. 'Found her.' she thought.

"Sasuke!" she said. He went right next to her.

"What?" he asked.

"I found the survivor," she said. She pointed to the girl.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. There right in front of them was Sandra. Her eyes were filled with tears and blood was on her cloths.

* * *

"I wonder what's going on?" Kakashi thought out loud. Naruto looked at him.

"I have no idea," he said.

"Who do you think Sakura was talking about?" he asked.

"I don't know," he said again. "Sakura knows these things not me."

"She is hiding something Naruto," Kakashi said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"The way her eyes changed," he said. "It wasn't human. Also her chakra. It's much stronger then I have ever seen."

"She did change Kakashi," Naruto said. "How else did she get to be captain of the best ANBU team?"

"Good point," he said. "But something is different about her. She seems.."

"Heartbroken?" Naruto asked.

"Yes but why?"

"It's Sasuke," he said. "She still loves him and yet he just doesn't care. She is being hurt. When she says she was okay she was lying to show her strength since Sasuke had always called her weak."

"Poor girl," he said.

"And yet she lives with it," Naruto said. He felt pity for her to.

* * *

"I was told to come here to help them," she said. Tears leaked out of her eyes. Sakura put her on her back.

"Her legs are too injured to walk," she said. "We will bring her back to Naruto and Kakashi so I can heal her somewhere without blood. Go ahead and tell them to find a big leaf."

"Right," he said and left.

"Sasuke please don't leave me," Sandra said. Sakura felt a ping in her heart.

"It's alright," she said. Sandra looked at her. "We will take you to heal those wounds and then you can be with him. Suck it in for now okay?"

"Alright," she said. Sakura began to run fast. She couldn't jump on trees because she had Sandra on her back.

"Hold on," she said. Sakura ignored the scratches on her legs. She need to heal Sandra now. Sakura reached the site. Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke followed her orders. Everything was set. Sakura put Sandra on the leaf.

"Will this hurt?" she asked.

"No it won't," Sakura said. She began to heal the body. Sakura was using a lot of chakra on her. 'Please be alright.' Sakura thought. 'Please live for him.' In a couple of minuets the wounds were healed. "Rest now." she said. "You really need it."

"Hai," she said. Sandra closed her eyes.

"Sakura the wounds on your legs," Sasuke said.

"I'll be fine," she said. "I can't heal them now. It will be a waste of chakra."

"But it's for yourself," Kakashi said. 'Does she even care about herself?' he thought.

"Don't worry," she said. She winced as she put her right leg down. There was a deep cut on the leg tracing to the knee. It seemed like if a kunai cut her leg. 'Let her be fine.' she thought. 'Be alive for him.'

Sakura looked at her teammates. They were looking at her with worry.

"I'll be fine," she said. She looked at Kakashi. "Kakashi I need you to carry Sandra. Be careful with her."

"Alright."

"Were going?" Naruto asked. She nodded.

"We have to."

* * *

Sakura had a hard time jumping. Her right leg was killing her.

"_But it's for yourself."_ She heard in her head. She shook it off. 'She matters more then me.' she thought.

"How much longer?" Naruto asked.

"Just a little bit more," she said. "Tsunade-sama booked a hotel for us. We will be able to rest when we get there."

"Alright."

"Hold on Sandra," she said. "You'll be with him," Sasuke overheard this. 'What is she talking about?' he thought. "Were here," she said. They looked ahead. There was a small hotel. "This is were our target will be as well. I will show you the picture later after we get Sandra in bed."

"Hai," they said. They entered the door.

"How may I help you?" the employer asked.

"We reserved some rooms," Sakura answered.

"What name?"

"Tsunade."

"Right this way. You have two bedrooms."

"One bedroom for the woman and this man," she said and pointed to Sasuke. 'What the hell is she thinking!' he thought. 'What the hell did I do to deserve this.' "The other one will be for me and the other two men.

"Alright then. Welcome and enjoy your stay at Angel hotel."

They nodded and followed the worker to their rooms. 'The plan is working.' someone thought. 'Soon I will get exactly what I wanted.'

* * *

So how this chapter. So Sakura still thinks that Sasuke and Sandra are together and Sasuke doesn't even know what the hell she means! Tune in next time for chapter seven! Alot more will be written!


	7. Relax time

Chapter seven is up! I remember when I read a reveiw somone said that Sandra was the evil dude which is not true. (I think.) Thanks for the reviews! I got so much. Keep it up! Now here is chapter seven! Enjoy!

* * *

Kakashi put Sandra on the bed. They were all together and were helping Sandra rest. Sakura checked for any wounds on Sandra just in case. Naruto prepared the extra blankets. Kakashi tucked her in. Sasuke on the other hand did nothing. 'What was she thinking?' he thought. 'Why did she put me in with Sandra!'

"So you were going to show us the picture?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes but not here," Sakura said. "Sandra needs her rest so we must discuss it in the other room."

"Alright," Naruto said. "Let's go."

They left the room. Sandra was already asleep. Her mind was filled with many thoughts. Many that she had to do.

* * *

Sakura entered the room. She sat on one chair. 'So much to do and I have so little time.'

'_Speed up the process.' her inner-self said._

'Better said then done.'

* * *

Sasuke's inner-self entered in as well. Sasuke didn't notice until he heard a loud yell in his head.

'_You are such an idiot!' his inner-self yelled. 'You are so dense!'_

'What the hell do you mean?' he thought.

'_Sakura still thinks your with Sandra! You have to tell her the truth!'_

'I will just not now. Just a little bit longer.'

'_Whatever. It's your god damn choice.'

* * *

_

"So let's begin," she said. She took out the scroll. Sakura carefully opened it. "The target is of course a man. We all know our jobs so let's see the target," she said and showed them the picture. "His name is Fehiro Hiwidaka," she looked at the picture herself. The man seemed young. He had brown hair and beautiful violet eyes. "Do not mess with him. That means you Sasuke. Stick with your job. I want this finished quickly."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Kakashi you explain this," she said. Kakashi nodded.

"You see Naruto you have to be back to help Hinata. Sasuke and Sakura have to go to Tsunade-sama's office and Sakura has plenty of work to do."

"Oh," he said.

"So let this mission begin," she said. "A one hour break and then we begin. We will start by finding him. Meet back here. Got it?"

"Hai," they said.

* * *

Kakashi decided to relax a the bar. Naruto joined him as well. Kakashi was a bit glad. He had some more questions for him.

"Naruto," he said. "Where did Sakura learn those moves?"he asked. Naruto looked at him for a moment.

"Some the Hokage taught her and a lot she did herself," he answered.

"Herself?" he repeated.

"Yeah," Naruto said. "You did see the change in her eyes right?"

"Yes," he answered.

"That's probably one of them."

"Probably?" Kakashi asked slightly amused by how much he knows.

"Yeah I think when that happens her instincts kick in," he said. Kakashi looked at him still amused. "That's what I think."

"She really changed after all those years."

"You have no idea," Naruto said. 'She got more serious and definitely stronger. She has some mystery in herself though. Like those eyes. How did she do that? They were like cat's eyes. She grew a bit cold as well. She must really want to seem strong to Sasuke. Poor Sakura. I hope she will be happy one day.' Kakashi thought.

* * *

Sakura was on the roof. She was staring at the rest of the village. 'So this is my mission.' she thought. 'Not only that but I have watch after Sandra for Sasuke.' she felt a ping in her heart. 'He loves her not me. I just have to get over it.'

"Sakura?" she heard someone say. Sakura turned around. Sasuke was in front of her.

"Yes?" she asked. "Why are you here?"

"To get some fresh air," he answered.

"On the roof?" she asked slightly amused. He blushed for embarrassment.

"Yeah," he said. "Also I wanted to talk with you."

"About what?" she asked.

"What happened with Sandra and me in the forest," he said. Sakura felt that ping again.

"I didn't mean to disturb you," she said.

"That's not it Sakura," he said. "You see I'm not with Sandra."

"Your not?" she asked. He nodded. Sakura smiled. 'I still have a chance.' she thought.

'_Hell yes!' her inner-self yelled. She threw her fists in the air._

"We better go," she said. She was still smiling. "Come on. I know for sure Kakashi won't be late."

"Alright," he said. He gave one last look at the sky. He couldn't help but smile.

* * *

The two entered the room. Kakashi and Naruto weren't there yet. Sakura sighed. She walked to the chair. Sasuke noticed the cut on her leg. 'She didn't heal it.' he thought. He got an idea in his head. 'But maybe I can make her do it.'

"You still didn't heal that wound?" he asked. Sakura looked up.

"It's a waste of chakra," she said.

"It could make the mission longer," he said. Sakura said nothing. 'This will be harder then I thought' "It can also get your leg infected."

"Fine you win," she said. She began to pour green chakra out of her hands. She wasn't pointing the chakra on her leg. It still healed though. 'How did she do that!' he thought.

* * *

"We're back!" Naruto yelled as he entered the room.

"Good your on time," she said. "So you ready?" she asked.

"Hai," they said.

"Good but first we have to change," she commented. They looked at her puzzled.

"What do you mean Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. "We only have the outfits we are wearing."

"That's why Tsunade sent us outfits," she said. She gave each of them a small box. "You must wear this at all times during the mission. Got it?"

"Hai!" they said. Sakura went to the bathroom to change. The guys were in the bedroom.

* * *

"So Sasuke what did you do to relax in the hour?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smiled a little when he remembered what happened.

"Looking at the clouds," he said.

"Your sounding like Shikamaru," Kakashi commented. Naruto chuckled.

"Well I was relaxing," he said. "What about you?"

"Went drinking in the bar," Kakashi said. "We chatted a bit."

"Typical," Sasuke said. They sweat dropped.

"Excuse us!" they yelled.

* * *

Sakura was in the bathroom changing. She looked at the outfit. 'Did she spend time with Kakashi or something?' she thought. She put on the top.

'_Let's see how Sasuke will react to this.' her inner-self snickered._

'Whatever.' she thought. She stopped for a moment. 'Maybe his jaw will drop.'

'_And Kakashi might act perverted.' her inner-self commented._

'I was his student!' she thought. 'He would never hit on me or anything!'

'_Okay but what about Naruto?'_

Sakura stopped and laughed. 'He will have the same reaction as Sasuke. Maybe bigger.' She looked at a small box that was in her box.

"Oh god," she thought. 'If I have to I might as well. She preformed some hand signs. The box glowed a bit. 'I have got to talk her about this.'

* * *

The guys saw a small flash in the bathroom. 'WTF!' they thought.

"I'm coming out so you better be dressed!" They heard Sakura yell. She opened the door and came out. The guys jaws nearly fell off. Sakura was wearing a tight black corset. It was leather and looked shiny. She wore s short tight leather mini skirt. It was above her knees. It showed her long slender legs. It revealed too much for Sasuke's liking. She wore black high heel shoes. Her hair was now black and long. It was silky and shiny. Her eyes were now onyx. "What!" she said. "Tsunade chose it not me!" she looked at the group. Kakashi still wore his mask. He had black pants and a black shirt. Naruto wore the same thing. Sasuke wore a pair of black baggy pants and a long sleeved shirt.

"Nothing!" they said. Sasuke was blushing hard.

"Let's go," she said. "We have a mission to do," she said. "And Sasuke."

'Here she goes again.' Sasuke thought. "Yes?" he said.

"Thanks for the comment on healing my right leg," she said. "It might not attract him."

"No problem," he said.

"Let's head out!" she said. They left.

'Just a little more.' the person thought. 'I will get what I want. I might even get the girl ability.'

* * *

So how was this chapter? Please reveiw. Maybe I will get alot more again. I will try to write another chapter again. Tune in for chapter eight!


	8. A simple but messed up plan

Hi there! Sorry I didn't update! Gomen! I had to leave so early I couldn't write. Then I couldn't use any computer at all! Well here is the chapter. Gomen! I didn't mean to take to long! Enjoy this chapter and plaese reveiw.

* * *

Sakura sat down on a chair. She was in the hotel's restaurant at the moment. She smirked. 'Maybe I should thank Tsunade-sama. This is getting man's attention.' she thought. Man kept on giving glances at her. She ignored them. She was mostly looking for the target. 'Where the hell is he?'

* * *

Sasuke watched Sakura from a far. He was getting angry at the men who stared at her. Hell even he was attracted to her appearance. He looked for the target. 'He isn't here yet.' Sasuke thought.

'_So let's go for Sakura!' his inner-self screamed._

'Just when I thought I can relax you come in.' he thought. 'Besides Kakashi and Naruto are watching so no!'

'_Chicken! God damn dumb ass.'_

_

* * *

_

Kakashi and Naruto watched Sasuke closely. He seemed to be talking to himself. They were practically laughing their asses off.

"Who would of thunk that Sasuke had turned out like this!" Kakashi said and chuckled.

"He might be usually like this around Sakura-chan," Naruto said. "He takes orders from her you know so I bet he likes her."

"Your on," Kakashi said. "If I lose I give you 1000 yen!"

"Your on," Naruto said. Kakashi grinned. "I know I will lose but what the hell? This will be fun!' he thought.

* * *

Sakura was getting pissed off now. She hadn't seen the target yet. The men's stares where really annoying her. 'Where the fuck is he!' she thought. She felt someone gaze at her. She looked at the direction. She smirked. 'Target found.' she thought. She got up from her seat. Fehiro kept his gaze on her. She walked up to him.

"Hello," she said.

"Hello," he said. "Care to have a drink with me?"

"Why not?" she asked and nodded. She sat down next to him.

* * *

Sandra opened her eyes. No one was there. 'They do have a mission.' she thought. 'She got out of bed. She stretched. 'Sakura did a good job healing these wounds.'

She put on her clothes. She felt a presence behind her.

"Your finally awake," the person said.

"I had to take my time you know," she said back. She looked at the person. It was a he.

"We finally found it," he said. She hugged him.

"Finally we can get your planes in action."

"You know that girl will figure out soon."

"Don't change your planes," Sandra said. "I'm sure everything will go fine. Just wait."

'_I have waited to long for this.'_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke was getting angrier by the second. Fehiro had been flirting with Sakura uncontrollably. Sakura just played with it. He really wanted to kill Fehiro now.

'_Control your damn self!' his inner-self yelled._

'I'm trying.' he thought.

'_Try harder!'_

_

* * *

_

Kakashi and Naruto were rolling on the floor with laughter. They just couldn't take it anymore! Sasuke was just too funny for them! The weirdest thing was that he really wasn't trying!

"I.. Never.. Knew ..he was funny!" Kakashi said between his laughs.

"I.. Really agree!" Naruto said. He wiped a tear away. "God. I have never seen him so jealous! Did you see that! I mean first he is talking to himself and now this!"

"This just takes the cake!"

* * *

Sakura wasn't really enjoying herself. 'What a god damn pervert.' she thought. She had a plan made up. Sakura had taken a truth serum with her so later she can get him to drink it. When Sasuke would hear he would get the contact. Then Sakura would kill him. It was simple. If.

If..There is always an if. There was no interruptions in the plan. She smirked to herself.

Sakura felt something touch her thigh. Fehiro had put his hand on it. Sakura clenched her teeth to stop herself form punching him. 'I can't wait to kill him.' she thought.

'_Calm down!' her inner-self said. 'This is a mission!'_

'You try dealing with it!' she thought back.

"So what's your name?" he asked. Sakura thought for a moment. 'I have to make up a name!' she thought.

"Serenity," she said. "Serenity Kirinko."

"What a pretty name," he said. "I' m Fehiro. Fehiro Hiwidaka."

"It's nice to meet you," she said.

"Likewise," he said. A slight pause. A silence between them. "Why don't we go somewhere privet?"

"Alright," she said. She put on a seductive smile. He licked his lips. He was defiantly gonna score tonight.

* * *

'Time to mess this up.' she thought. 'His planes do have to go perfectly.'

Sandra went out of the room. She went to the bar. She pretended to be lost. Sandra spotted a person who looked like Sakura. 'Nice disguise.' she thought. 'Black really matches you best.'

* * *

Sakura followed Fehiro. She felt someone call her. Sakura thought that she was just imagining things. Then she felt a familiar heat. Her eyes changed like cats again. She changed from calm to shocked. 'Shit.' she thought. 'What is she doing here?'

* * *

"Sakura?" she heard a voice say. She spun around. There, was Sandra with a confused look on her face. 'Shit.' she thought over her mind. The plan was going as it was suppose to be.

* * *

"Just a little bit more," he said. "The wait is over. The power will be mine. You will get what you want, my dear."

* * *

So here is the chapter. Gomen for not updating on friday! I will and I mena **WILL** update tommarow! Please reveiw. Also If your witing around like four o'clock for my update don't. School get's out at four fifty-five for me and it takes me about thirty to fourty minuets to get home. I will probably have a new chapter around eight or so. Goodbye!


	9. Messing up again

Here is the next chapter! It's on time to! Enjoy. Also somone asked what gomen means. Gomen means sorry in a diffrent language. Kay? So let the chapter begin.

* * *

Sakura didn't know what to say. 'Shit.' she thought. That what was going on in her head at the moment. She had to get Sasuke's help for this. She had to do through her technic. It wasn't anything special to her. She felt her mind do some hand seals. She kept her eyes shut. She was going into his mind. It was a simple yet complicated. It was simple because you just have to think of who but it was complicated because she had to have stronger chakra then the person.

* * *

'_Sasuke I need your help.' she said._

Sasuke froze. What the hell was going on? How was Sakura talking in his head?

'Sakura?' he asked.

'_Yes.' she answered. 'You have to get Sandra out. Now. She is messing up the plans.'_

'Alright.' he told her in his mind. 'How do you talk to me like this?' he asked.

'_That is my secret.' she said back. 'Now get her out.'

* * *

Sasuke understood perfectly. He just had to find a place to put her. 'Knock her unconscious and leave her in a closet?' he thought._

'_Idiot! Hell noo!' his inner-self yelled._

'Then what?' he thought.

'_Get her to the room and keep her busy! Your such a dumb ass!'_

'Hn. No go away.' he thought and disappeared.

'_Hey!'

* * *

_

Naruto stopped laughing to catch his breath. He looked and saw Sasuke disappear. 'What the fuck?' he thought. 'Shit! Sakura is going to kill me!'

"Kakashi get your ass up!' he yelled.

"What?" he asked.

"Sasuke is gone."

"Oh," he said. It took him a moment to realize what was just said. "Shit! We are so screwed!"

* * *

Sasuke made his way to Sandra and Sakura. No way in hell is she ruining the mission! He grabbed her hand and spun it around. 'Sakura really owes me a lot for this.' he thought.

"Sandra I was looking for you!" he said. He gave her a small hug. Sakura was getting jealous. 'I hope he was bullshiting.' she thought.

"Sasuke?" she asked surprised. He had never hugged any girl.

"Who else!" he said putting on a fake grin. Sakura smirked a bit. 'He is bullshiting.' she thought.

"This must be a misunderstanding," Fehiro said. He gripped Sakura a bit tighter.

"Well yes," Sasuke said. He pulled Sandra close. "She always mistakes people for others. Come on let's go," he said and they left.

"Shall we go now?" Sakura asked.

"Yes."

'_Sasuke you smart ass.'

* * *

_

Sasuke brought Sandra into their room. He practically threw Sandra on the bed. He was pissed off. She really interfered.

"What the hell where you thinking?" he said pissed off.

"I was just taking a walk around," she answered.

"That's the best you can come up with!"

* * *

Sakura entered Fehiro's room. She looked around. She saw him enter the bathroom. She smirked. 'I can put the serum now.' she thought. Sakura went to the small kitchen. She took a cup and poured the serum. 'I will just have to find things out for now.' she thought.

* * *

Kakashi and Naruto looked around for Sasuke. He wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Where the hell did he go?" Naruto yelled.

"We are so screwed," Kakashi said. "I mean, I bet Sakura has enough power to kill the both of us right?"

"Hell yeah!" Naruto said. "With enough to kill Sasuke as well!" Kakashi sweat dropped. 'We are in deep shit.' he thought.

"What are we going to do?" Kakashi asked.

"How the hell am I suppose to know?" Naruto yelled smacking Kakashi.

* * *

Sakura waited a bit longer for Fehiro to come. 'What the hell is taking him so long!' she thought. She heard the door open.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," he said.

"It's worth the wait," she said. She meant into what he changed in. Fehiro was wearing a green t-shirt that revealed his muscles. He also wore black baggy pants. He looked pretty hot if you imagined it. "Here is something to drink," she said handing him the cup full of truth serum.

"Thank you," he said. He sipped his drink. "Aren't you thirsty?" he asked.

"No I'm fine," she said. She watched him sip his drink. She smirked in her mind. 'He is such an idiot.' she said. "Can I ask you some questions?"

"Sure why not!" he said and put his empty cup down.

"I only have one question," she said. She paused for a moment. "Where are the papers?"

"With someone close to me," he said. "She has the papers and her name is.."

He fainted in Sakura's arms. 'Shit!" she said. She let him fall to the floor. 'I got hardly anything good out of him! I better go back. But first, I better tell Naruto and Kakashi to return. They are probably looking for Sasuke now. She closed her eyes and preformed the hand seals in her mind again. She was going to contact the both of them now.

* * *

Kakashi and Naruto were running around like crazy. They still haven't found Sasuke yet.

_Come back.'_ they heard a voice say. It sounded like Sakura's

"Sakura?" they both said.

'_Yes.' she answered. 'Now come back.'_

"We can't find Sasuke."

'_He is with Sandra just like I told him.' she said. 'Return. As soon as possible though. _Sakura left both of their minds. They both stayed still in silence for a moment.

"For the love of god!" they both screamed out.

* * *

"You idiot!" Sasuke yelled. "You almost ruined the mission!"

"I'm sorry Sasuke," Sandra said. She was getting teary eyed. 'You have got to be fucking kidding me!' his mind yelled. "I was indeed looking for you. You wanna know why?"

"No," he said. Sandra didn't pay attention. She put her hand on his chest. She pulled her face closer to his.

"Because I want you," she said. She pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

Her heart crashed. She stared at the seen in front of her. Tears were threatening to leak out of her eyes. She just wanted to run away. 'He lied!' she thought. 'He lied to me!' she ran away from the sight. Tears were leaking out of her jade orbs. She rushed to a nearby tree.

"What did I do!" she yelled. She slammed her fist into the tree. Blood came out of her knuckles. The sight was still in her mind.

"Traitor," she said. "Traitor!" she yelled. "You lied to me. You lied to me Sasuke and I can't trust you anymore."

'It's over.' she thought. Her jade orbs became icy cold. Her eyes showed anger and no regrets. 'No more forgiveness.'

"It's over Sasuke," she said. "You have hurt me long enough."

'I can no longer love you now can I?' she thought. 'You will just brake my heart anyway.'

* * *

"She has given in," he said. "Now I can take her power. Soon everything can be complete. I will get what I want. Her power will be mine."

* * *

This chapter is done! So please review. I need alot more reveiws again! So if you can try to get more reviews for me. So tune in tommarow for the next chapter. Wait around eight. It should be on time.


	10. Coldness

Here is the next chapter! sorry for giving it in late. Anyway thanks for the reviews! Enjoy chapter ten.

* * *

Sasuke pushed Sandra off of him. He felt someone star at what happened. He looked at the door. It was open but there was no person.

"Don't ever do that again," he said coldly.

"Why shouldn't I?" she asked. Her smile was still on her lips.

"You disgust me," he said. "You have no right to kiss me." She sighed.

"Whatever," she said. "I just did it for my reason."

"What reason?" he asked. He didn't like where this was going. 'What the fuck is she talking about?' he thought.

"That girl saw," she said. "I'm sure she will hate you after this," she said. She sighed again. Sasuke froze. 'She saw.' he thought. 'Shit. I messed up again.'

* * *

Sakura stopped her tears. She held them back is a better way to put it. 'This is what happens to me.' she thought. 'It hurts so much. I don't even want to live.' A vision of Sasuke was in her mind. 'She could have just kissed him again.' A vision of Sasuke and Sandra kissing went in her head. 'He lied .' she thought. She got up.

Her eyes were different. They were cold. No longer did they show innocense but instead they showed anger, coldness and danger to anyone who messed with her.

"This mission must be done," she said. Her voice was cold. "We have been wasting our time."

* * *

Naruto felt something go up his spine. The kyubi (How do you spell it?)sensed it to. 'What is it?' Naruto thought.

'_Something not good.' he answered. 'I feel a presence.'_

'This isn't good.'

'_The presence is going to your friend's room.'_ Naruto stopped.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"We have to go to Sasuke now!" he said.

* * *

Sakura opened the door. Sandra was on the bed and Sasuke was on a chair. She closed the door behind herself. Sasuke looked at her. She paid no attention to him. She noticed that Naruto and Kakashi were missing.

"Where are they?" she asked coldly. Sasuke felt a shiver go down his spine. She has never been so cold. "Well?" she hissed.

"I don't know." he answered. Sakura went to the window. She saw a bird fly to her. She gave it a cold glare. It was a warning to either leave or get killed. The bird flew away.

Sasuke watched Sakura carefully. She was cold. To cold for his comfort. 'What have I done?' he thought. He blamed himself for this. She saw them. She trusted him and yet he hurt her again. It was the third time he did that to her.

1.) He brushed off her feelings for him when they were younger and he made her cry so much.

2.) He hurt her when she saw Sandra kiss him for the first time.

3.) He hurt her again when Sandra kissed him Again.

Sakura noticed Sasuke stare at her. She ignored it. His stare was getting to her after some moments.

"Stop staring," she said coldly. He snapped out of his gaze and looked away. Sandra smirked. 'I should contact him about this.' she thought. Sakura payed attention to Sandra. 'She is reaching someone.' Sakura thought. 'I don't think so you wench.' "I would not do that if I were you," she said. Sandra looked at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I don't want you to contact anyone," she said. "Don't think I can't read your mind."

* * *

Kakashi didn't know what Naruto meant. 'It seems really important.' he thought. He caught up with Naruto. 'Something isn't right.'

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing good," he said. "Kyubi sensed a bad presence. A really bad one. I felt it myself. It was heading to Sasuke and Sandra's room. We have to get there now."

"Alright," he said. 'Nothing good is going to happen.' he thought.

* * *

Sakura felt a presence coming to the room. 'Their coming. Good.' she thought.

"Their here," she said. Sasuke was curious with what she meant. In a split second Naruto and Kakashi entered the room.

"Is everyone alright?" Naruto asked. He was panting.

"Why wouldn't they dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"This isn't the time Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled. Sakura was getting pissed off at their fighting.

"One more word out of the both of you and you will regret ever becoming part of this team," she said. Her voice was cold and angry. Naruto felt another shiver down his spine.

"What happen to you Sakura?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said. "We have to disguise about the mission so far and I have some new plans," she looked at Sandra. "You can leave. Don't try to listen. I can hear a small movement or small breath."

"H-Hai," she said shaking at the threat. She got out of the room and went downstairs.

"Don't try to contact anyone either," Sakura said before Sandra left. "I can sense anything you do."

'Shit.' Sandra thought. 'This isn't going to be easy. Her powers are activating quickly.'

* * *

"About the mission," she said and turned her attention back to the three. "Let's rush things up."

"What? Why?" Naruto yelled. Sakura moved her hand to silence.

"You know some of the reasons," she said. "I want to be quick. This place is killing me. No complaints. I want this done in less times."

"We have to wait for the info," Sasuke said. Sakura glared at him. He nearly flinched at the glare.

"I have info," she said. "He does not have the contact. We can kill him. There is someone that does. We will just have to find her or him. Do not kill Fehiro just yet. We can get the 'Who?' out of him. Keep your position. I want to just change one thing."

"What is it?" Kakashi asked. Sakura looked at him. Her eyes were cold. He winced a bit.

"I want you to watch over Sandra," she said. "I want no mess ups again. She nearly blew my cover. Got it?"

"Hai," he said.

"Good," she said. She walked past them. "Be prepared. I will contact all of you again soon."

"Sakura wait!" she heard Naruto yell. She looked at him.

"What is it?" she asked. Her voice was cold and still was.

"Kyubi sensed something. It wasn't good. He said that it was coming to this room," he said.

"We will deal with it later," she said. She turned away.

"Sakura!" he yelled.

"Not now Naruto!" she yelled. Her eyes were glaring at him. Cold and monestrous, they looked at him and he winced. "Do not talk about this again! Do you hear me loud and clear?"

"H-Hai," he said. He was shocked at her tone. She slammed the door behind herself.

'What have I done?'

* * *

Sakura went to the other room. 'So he sensed it?' she thought. 'This will get in the way of the mission.'

"She is not contacting," she said. "Useless fool. I won't let her contact... just yet."

* * *

"I will contact him later," Sandra said. "I can feel her watching me." a shiver went down her spine. "Her power is growing stronger as I speak. Soon it will be time. He was right.

'_Soon her power will be mine.' _

_

* * *

_

Sakura is not the evil dude! The quote in the last part is not from Sandra! Please review for this chapter. Again.. Sorry for the lateness! Tune in tommarow for the next chapter!


	11. Unnoticed tears

Sorry for giving it in a bit late! Still I have one q. Why where there only two reveiws for the last chapter? Anyway enjoy this chapter and please review. (Try more then last chapter.)

* * *

Sakura looked out the window. 'I will have to contact them soon.' She thought. She looked outside. The sun was shining brightly in the sunset. 'Too light.' She thought. Sakura went to the dark side in the room.

"She is trying to get his attention," Sakura said. Her voice was cold and very angry. "I won't let anyone defy my orders," she said and did some hand seals. She disappeared in a 'poof.'

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi didn't know what to say. They have never seen Sakura like this. She was cold and angry. (PMS much?) Her eyes were cold and full of anger and also hatred. She wasn't like the Sakura they knew.

"What have I done?" Sasuke asked himself quietly. 'This is my fault.' He thought. 'I hurt her so much.'

"What happened to her?" Naruto asked Sasuke. Sasuke stayed quiet. "What did you do!" Naruto said pissed off. He grabbed Sasuke by the collar.

"Naruto stop it!" Kakashi yelled. Naruto looked at Sasuke and then let go.

"You did this to her," he said. "You really know how to kill her mentally."

"That's enough," Kakashi said. "We are a team. We shouldn't be fighting."

"I know," Naruto said. "I just can't to see Sakura like this."

"Your not the only one," Sasuke said. The two looked at Sasuke wide eyed. They never expected him to say that.

"Is this the Sasuke we know?" Kakashi asked.

"I have no idea," Naruto answered.

* * *

Sakura appeared in front of Sandra. Sandra looked at her surprised. 'How did she get here?' she thought. Sakura grabbed Sandra's wrist, hard. Sandra winced at this.

"Your hurting me," she said.

"I don't care," Sakura said. "I said no contact. You disobeyed. Now follow me," she led her out. Sakura was furious. She went straight to the room where the guys were. She slammed the door opened. They looked at her.

"What is it?" Naruto asked. Sakura didn't say anything. She just put Sandra in the room.

"I'm sick and tired of babysitting," she said. "I have enough of her rule breaking," she pushed Sandra further in. "Sasuke take care of her."

"Why should I?" he asked. She glared at him.

"Your with her," she said. "She also seems to do what you say," she added. She turned back to leave.

"What about the mission?" Kakashi asked.

"I will contact you later," she said. "And Sandra."

"Y-yes?" she said.

" I may not see you contact physically but I have Sasuke to do that. I can still see if you contact mentally," she said. Her eyes glared at Sandra. "Don't you dare try got it?"

"H-Hai," she gulped. Sakura closed the door. 'She better not.'

* * *

"_Sasuke can we go out on a date?" a smaller version of Sakura asked. She was about twelve at the time. _

"_No," Sasuke said. He too was twelve. As you know they were both ninjas. "Your weak and pathetic. Your just a nothing. Your power is even less then Naruto. Your just a burden. A annoying burden."_

"_Don't you think that was harsh?" she asked. Tears were about to come out of her eyes. He would call her weak but never like this._ _'He hates me so much.' she thought. She bit her lip to try to stop crying. It didn't work. She couldn't take it anymore. She felt someone coming._

"_Hi SAAKKUURRRAAA-CHAAAAANNN!" Naruto yelled as he approached the bridge._ _Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She got up and ran. There were tears streaming down her eyes. Naruto looked at her disappearing shadow. "What did you do to her?" Naruto asked Sasuke angry._

"_Exactly what I thought," he said. He ignored Naruto and his scolding. He felt angry when Naruto hit him on the head._

"_You idiot!" he yelled. Sasuke was about to punch Naruto. "You always end up hurting her! You never care!" Naruto yelled._

"_So what!" Sasuke yelled. "Why should I care about her!"_

"_She is our teammate!"Naruto yelled. They heard some rustling. There in front of them was Sakura. Her eyes were red but the tears were dry. 'Why should I care about her!' those words rang in her head._

"_I came at the wrong didn't I?" she asked. She turned around. "Sorry for being a burden Sasuke. I guess I'm as you call weak. Just a nothing. I'm so sorry," she turned around and walked away. 'Why should I care about her?' those words went through her head again. "I'm a burden."

* * *

_

"Not anymore," she said. "I'm no burden anymore. I trained and have became strong," her eyes contained tears she didn't even notice. "How stupid. I cry over the past."

'_It matters a lot!' her inner sel-said. 'Remember the good times.'_

"Will you be quiet!" she said. "I need to be alone." her inner-self closed her mouth. "I should contact them."

* * *

Sakura opened the door. They were all still there.

"We can go now?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded.

"We have a mission to finish. Remember your positions. Sandra make no contact , remember the consequences."

"Alright," she said.

"Let's go. I know where our target is."

"Alright," they said. They got up and went to the door.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Yes?"

"Were you crying?' he asked. Sakura had forgotten that her eyes were red from the unnoticed tears.

"Useless tears," she said. "Nothing important."

* * *

They made their way to their positions. Sakura went straight to Fehiro. She smiled at him.

"Hey," she said. He looked at her.

"Hello there," he said. She sat down next to him. He put his arm on her shoulder. Sakura was trying to ignore it.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Fine, why?" he asked. "Sorry to ask but things are a bit blurry for me."

"It's nothing," she said. "You just fell asleep. I decided to leave you."

"On the floor?" he asked amused. She giggled.

"Sorry," she said. "I couldn't lift you up. I tried waking you up but you were in deep sleep."

"Oh," he said.

"Listen," she said. "How about we go to my place this time."

"Why not?" he said. He looked at her. Sakura covered the coldness and hatred and looked at him seductively.

"Let's go," she said. They got up. 'I could defiantly get some info out of him.' she thought.

* * *

So how was this chapter. Please review. Again sorry for being late. P.S don't be suprised if I don't update tommarow. I really need a day off. My eye sight is getting really weak. My glasses are already -3.5 so I have to stop. Still, check if I will update tommarow. Bye for now.


	12. AUthors note

Dear readers,

I would like to say somethings. First I would like to thank the who understood the fact that I needed a day off. Next I would like to thank the people for the reviews. Last is that..Well how should I say this? I will have to take a week long break. Next week is test week. It's the big tests and it is said to be easy but I want to study the time. So during the week I won't update. Still, I will update after the week is over. Please understand. I will finish this story though. Thank you for reading this. Also another reason for taking a longer break is because of my vision. Due to the fact I go on the computer to update my vision gets worse. Right now my vision is -3.5 and I already need to get it stronger. (At least up to -4.0) Thank you for understanding.

Sincerely,

APK2214.


	13. I think I love you

I'm back! It's not even the end of the week yet! The tests are over! Actually they kind of stopped it. If you watched the news yesterday you would know why. The teachers are getting confused with the answers because there could be other possible answers. Anyway, thank you for understanding. Thanks for the reveiws too! Here is the next chapter. I just couldn't resist to write another chapter!

* * *

Sakura had a perfect plan set up. She had requested another room with one bedroom. She didn't want Fehiro to ask why she had two or three beds. Sakura sat down on the bed.

"Nice place," he said. Sakura smirked. She rented the best room around. The room was covered in a brownish redish silk. There was a door that led to a nice balcony with a nice view to match. She had a king sized bed. There was a table with chairs that were made from real wood and covered with silk.

"Thank you," she said. She went to the kitchen. She got a cup and poured some water in it. She took another serum and put some drops in it. She wouldn't want him to faint again.

* * *

Sasuke watched from afar. He kind of smirked and frowned. 'Sakura does have great acting skills.' he thought. His inner-self stepped in.

'**_You shouldn't be worrying about that you idiot!'_** he screamed. Sasuke frowned.

'I know.' he thought. 'When will I stop hurting her?

'**_Hopefully soon.'_** his inner said.

'I'm so sorry Sakura. Please forgive me one last time.'

* * *

Sakura went to Fehiro. She left the drink on the table. She walked to the balcony. He was watching the view.

"It's so beautiful," he said. She smiled.

"I know," she said. "That's why I rented this room."

"But I found something better," he said. She looked at him. She knew what he was going to say but played her act.

"What is it?" she asked with curiosity in her voice. He chuckled at her. He brought his face closer to hers.

"You," he said. He closed the gap between them. Sakura just had her first kiss. She didn't know what to do. Without knowing it she let her hands wrap around his neck. He wrapped his hands around her face. She felt is tongue ask for entrance. For some reason she let him.

Her eyes were closed. She didn't know what was happening. For some reason she enjoyed the kiss. When they broke for air she wanted more.

"I can make you happy," he said. She looked at him. What did he mean? She didn't know. Her head was blank. She just couldn't control herself.

* * *

Sasuke was beginning to worry. Sakura's eyes seemed blank. It looked as if she was being controlled. Not only that, but Sasuke was completely pissed with Fehiro. He just stole Sakura's first kiss from Sasuke.

"Kuso! (Kuso means dammit.) I swear I will kill him with complete pleasure," he said. His inner-self was already prepared with a chainsaw in his hands. (Hey give that back! They are not supposed to exist in this story!)

'**_Kill that son of a bitch now!'_** he yelled without the chainsaw. (No way in hell you are using that! His inner-self: You ruin all the fun.)

'I wish I could.' he thought. He stared at Sakura.

"What's going on?" he asked out loud. He was about to move but a kunai stopped him.

"Don't you dare Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled from afar. "Don't make me kick your ass!"

"Shit," he murmured. "I can't do anything but watch."

* * *

Sakura looked at Fehiro. She moved her face closer to his. He stared at her. 'She want's more.' he thought. He smirked to himself. 'She will be mine.' He caressed her cheek.

"Serenity?" he asked. "Do you have something to say?"

"Yes," she said. "Yes I do. Fehiro?"

"Yes Serenity?" he asked.

"My name isn't Serenity," she said.

"Oh," he said acting slightly confused. "What is it then?"

"It is Sakura," she said. "And I think I love you."

* * *

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. 'She is being controlled!' he thought. He was heading towards their direction.

"Dammit!" he heard Naruto yell. "I warned you Sasuke-teme!" Sasuke began to evade throwing kunais. 'He really practiced' Sasuke thought. He made his way to Sakura. "Kuso," Naruto said. "I can't hit him now. It's too close to Sakura and the target."

Sasuke was right behind Sakura. He grabbed her away from Fehiro. She snapped from her gaze. Fehiro looked pissed for a moment but calmed down and changed his face to complete jealousy and curiosity.

"Who is this Sakura?" he asked. 'Sakura?' he thought. 'She couldn't have told him.'

"I'm her boyfriend," he answered and wrapped his hands around her waist. "I saw everything that happened. I give you a warning, if you dare touch her again I will kill you."

"Whatever," Fehiro said. He snorted. "You can keep your slut."

Sakura looked at him. She was pissed. No one calls her a slut and gets away alive with it. She got out of Sasuke's hold. She charged to Fehiro and stopped her leg a inch away from his face.

"You ever call me that," she hissed. "You will be dead." Her eyes were cold and dangerous.

"Y-yes," he said a bit scared. He turned around to leave.

"Before you leave," she said. "You can tell us were your papers are."

There with a friend of yours," he said. "Speaking of her, I have to got to her right now."

Fehiro left in a poof. Sakura smirked. 'Now I'm sure she has the papers.' she thought. Sasuke didn't know what to say.

"Now do you know why I was so cold to your girlfriend?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. "But she is not my girlfriend nor will she ever be."

"Come on," she said. Her voice was still cold. She looked at him. Her look disappeared. She had her pink hair and green eyes again. She also had her black shirt and pants that she wore on the way to the hotel. (It's the black shirt that rested on under her shoulders and it was connected to her middle finger. The pants were baggy and the shirt had a buckle.)

"Right," he said.

"You can come now Naruto," Sakura said.

"Hai," she heard and Naruto appeared.

"We have to go get Sandra," she said. "Now."

"Roger," he said. Sakura's eyes changed again. Like cats the center was small. That meant danger for her. 'I have to tell them soon.' she thought. 'They will know anyway.'

* * *

How was this chapter. I might update again today. Please review. I want to get up to one hundred reveiws soon. Thanks. Tune in for the next chapter!


	14. When my secret comes out

Another chapter in one day! It is also early! R&R for this cahpter. Just to say, this chapter explains Sakura's eyes. You know, why they change. I think one person said that it was either a bloodline or a creature in her like Naruto. They also said it would be cool if it was a bloodline. Whatever it is that is my secret! Don't forget to reveiw. I want to get up to one hundred reveiws.

* * *

Sakura did some hand seals. The shocking part was that she did it with one hand. The other she used to get some kunais and a shirinkun ready.

"Take out your weapons," she commanded. They nodded. Sasuke took out one shirinkun. Naruto took out six kunais, three for each hand. "Ready?" she asked. They nodded. Sakura preformed one last hand seal and they disappeared into a poof.

* * *

Sakura appeared in the bar. Naruto and Sasuke were behind her. They received a few glances but ignored them. Sakura looked around for Kakashi.

"Why look here?" Naruto asked.

"This place is predictable," she said. "Naruto."

"Yes Sakura-chan?" he asked.

"Go and check the rooms. Here are both of the keys," she said and handed him the keys. He disappeared in a flash.

"What am I supposed to do?" Sasuke asked.

"Your coming with me," she said. She turned around and gave him a small smile. He gave a small smile in return. She had forgiven him. This time she had no doubts. Now that she fully knew that Sandra was the girl with the papers.

"So you do forgive?" he asked. He wanted her to say yes. He wanted her to trust him again.

"Of course I do," she said. He looked at her eyes. He was slowly melting away the coldness and hurt in her heart. "Just don't try it again got it?"

"I would never," he said.

"Let's go," she said. "I really wanna kick both of their asses."

"Your not the only one," he said.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura searched the bar. No Kakashi to be seen. Sakura decided that she should contact Naruto. He might have found Kakashi. She looked at Sasuke. He nodded. He looked around again. No Kakashi to be found. Sakura closed her eyes. She did some hand seals in her mind. She began to concentrate harder. It was too loud for her to do it without real focus.

Sasuke watched Sakura carefully. She began to glow a bit. 'She must really be concentrating.' he thought. 'The noise must really be irritating.' Sasuke prepared his weapon again. He went in front of Sakura. If anything he could protect her.

* * *

Sakura finally contacted Naruto. _'Naruto, are you there?'_

'_Yes.' _she heard.

'_Good.' _she thought back._ 'Did you find Kakashi?'_

'_Hai.' _he said._ 'I'm in a battle now. He is tied up.'_

'_Do you need assistance?'_ she asked.

'_Not really._' he thought.

'_We are going after the target and Sandra. Once your done help Kakashi. Return back to Kohona and report to Tsunade-sama.'_

'_What about you?' _he asked.

'_I'll be fine.' _she thought. _'I have Sasuke to protect me. Do as I say okay?'_

'_Got it.' _he thought to her. He felt her leave his mind. _'That_ _basterd fixed things up. Good luck Sasuke and Sakura.'_

'_Naruto.' he heard the kyuubi say._

'_Yes?'_

'_The presence is gone.'_

'_Sakura is in love again.' he thought with a smile._

_

* * *

_

"Well?" Sasuke asked. Sakura wobbled a bit. She was about to fall but Sasuke caught her. "Are you alright?"

"I will be okay," she said. "I'm just tired. Naruto is fighting now. He doesn't need help. He will save Kakashi and they will go back to Kohona."

"And what about us?" he asked.

"We will finish the mission," she said. "You get Fehiro and I get Sandra."

"Alright," he said slightly amused.

"Give Fehiro some hard kicks for me," she said.

"With pleasure," he said. "You didn't have to ask."

Well then, let's go," she said and they disappeared in a 'poof.'

* * *

Sakura went to Fehiro's room along with Sasuke. 'He should be here.' she thought. She kicked the door open.

"Did you have to do that?" she heard a voice say. Sakura and Sasuke looked around the room. Fehiro stood there. Sakura nearly gasped. He changed completely. His hair turned black and was long. His body was extremely muscular. His eyes were black. Sakura felt as if someone was piercing her skin when he looked at her.

"Sandra show yourself," she said. Sandra appeared. She had a small smile on her face. The strange thing was that her eyes were also black.

"Hello there," she said. "Good timing Sakura. I have enough of waiting. It's about time I get my power."

"I don't think so," she said. Sasuke was a bit confused. What had Sakura known that he did not? 'What is going on here?' he thought. "I finally realized what Tsunade-sama meant. The contract is a scroll to my power am I correct?"

"Yes," Sandra answered. Sakura smirked.

"Thought so," she said. "The power I have is not a bloodline nor is it a spirit. It's more of a effect."

"You must really know this," Fehiro said.

"Of course I do," she said. "The power was what I did to myself. I wanted to be strong for Kohona. It was rather difficult though. The fact that the person had to be pure blood. There were hardly any. Most are dead."

"So how are you a pure blood?" Sandra asked.

"Simple," she said. "My mother was one."

"Was?" Fehiro asked.

"Yes," she said. "My mother past the pure blood to me. I was able to create my abilities but with a sacrifice."

"What type of sacrifice?" Sasuke asked. He finally got the idea. He had heard of pure bloods but never actually knew Sakura was one. He knew about the abilities but he didn't know what sacrifice.

"My eyes," she said. "You have seen them. To use the power I must have cat eyes. The pure blood people are the people who have the power to do so. My eyes change like cats. That is my sacrifice. I no longer have the human eyes."

"True," Sandra sighed. Sasuke absorbed what Sakura said. 'She sacrificed her eyes?' he thought.

"You may never get my powers," she simply said. Fehiro and Sandra shot there heads at her.

"Why not!" they asked ready to attack.

"No pure blood," she said. "If you don't have any then you will die as soon as your eyes become like cats."

"That is why we are pure blood,' Sandra said. "We have black eyes. That.."

"Is one of the many birth effects of a pure blood," Sasuke said. Sakura smirked.

"You knew?" she asked.

"About pure bloods? Yes," he said. "But you being one? No."

"Give us the power," Fehiro warned. "Or else we will take it by force."

"No," she said. "I don't even think you can. It is a two against one battle. Sandra cannot fight since she has no chakra what so ever. Sasuke has more chakra then you and I have chakra then him. You cannot win."

"My pure blood came with a bloodline," he smirked. Sakura's eyes widened. She got a weapon out.

"Sasuke be careful," she warned. "A bloodline and pure blood make a strong mix."

"Right," he said. He took out a shirinkun. "On the count of three?" he asked. She nodded. Fehiro began to glow a black aura.

"Ready?" she asked. He nodded. "3...2...1... Go!" the two ran to Fehiro ready to fight.

* * *

So how was this chapter? Please review. This is a bit of a cliffy. Just to say, Sakura's power is indeed neither a bloodline or a creature. The whole pure blood thing is what I made up. Tune in tommarow aroundeight for the next chapter. Don't forget to reveiw! 


	15. When the sadness comes out

Here is the next chapter! Please review! Oh, and about the pure blood thing in the other chapter, I really made that up. I didn't want it to be a bloodline or creature. I just got this at the top of my head. By the way thanks for the reviews. Also, thank you to the person who said what kuso really meant but please, next time don't call me a moron. I just didn't know. Sorry. Now here is the next chapter. Don't forget to review!

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke ran towards Fehiro. They had their weapons prepared. 'Watch out.' Sakura thought to Sasuke. 'If pure bloods mix with a blood line then they will be much stronger.' he nodded. Sandra stood there, on the same spot, smiling.

"I will get the power!" Fehiro said. He lunged towards Sakura. His hands were like claws now. Sakura quickly dodged. She was left with a scratch on her arm. 'He is quick!' she thought. 'I hardly managed to dodge his attack.'

"Sakura are you alright?" Sasuke asked. She looked at him and nodded.

"I will be fine," she said. She paused for a moment. "Be careful Sasuke." Sasuke nodded. 'I have to live.' he thought. 'I want to live long enough to tell her I love her.'

"I give you one last warning," Fehiro said. "Give me the power."

"No way in hell," she said. Sakura smirked. "You can go to hell you basterd. Besides I already know your bloodline."

"Oh? And what is it Sakura-_chan_,"he asked. She glared at him. Sasuke glared at him as well.( angry much?)

"Your bloodline," she began. "It turns you into part animal. You are allowed to use ninja technics as well. The pure blood makes you stronger."

"Well, well," he said. "You are quite smart."

"Sasuke," she said. He looked at her.

"Yeah?" he asked. She looked at him.

"I want you to go after Sandra," she said. "Got it? Be sure to kick her ass."

"Got it," he said. He knew what she meant. He charge for Sandra. She close her eye expecting a blow. It never came. Fehiro blocked it. Sakura smirked and slashed her shirinkun through Fehiro's arm. He staggered back in pain.

"Fehiro!" Sandra yelled. She looked at his injury. Sandra glared daggers at Sakura. "You bitch," she said. Sasuke went to Sakura's side.

"Thank you for distracting him," she said. He smirked.

"No problem," he said. Fehiro looked up. Then, his wound began to heal. Sakura and Sasuke looked at him wide eyed.

"I want my power," he said. He glanced at Sandra. "I want her to gain her wish to."

"What wish?" Sakura asked. What did he mean? Sandra glanced at Sakura.

"My wish is to have chakra like him. I want to be strong. That is my wish," she said. She helped Fehiro up.

"If you dare touch her," Fehiro warned. "You will pay dearly."

"So you do love her," Sasuke said. He smirked. "That would explain why you keep her with you."

"Sasuke is right," Sakura said. She got her weapon out. "Let's make this a fair fight."

"What do you mean by fair," Sasuke asked with a smirk still on his face.

"We won't hurt Sandra. Just Fehiro. Go it?" she said. He nodded. Sakura and Sasuke charged towards Fehiro again. Sandra stood in the way. The two stealthy moved and elbowed Fehiro on the back. Fehiro aimed to hit Sakura in the gut. She quickly flipped and used one hand to flip again.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked.

"Just fine," she said. Fehiro charged to Sasuke this time. Sasuke activated his sharingun. Sasuke predicated his move. He was going to use a fire ball gutsu. Sasuke quickly dodged te attack.

"Too easy," he said. Sakura was ready to attack. She go her shirinkun. 'I want this to end.' she thought. 'I want to be back in Kohona and be with Sasuke.' She realized that a tear fell from her eyes. "Sakura?" Sasuke asked confused. She wiped the tear away.

"Sasuke?" she asked. 'I have to live after this.' she thought.

"Yeah Sakura?" he asked. 'Why is she crying. It pains me to see her cry.' he thought.

"Promise me this," she said. "Promise me that you will live after this." Sasuke looked at Sakura and nodded.

"You will live with me after this," he said. "You won't die."

"I won't" she said. She looked at Fehiro. She ran to his direction. Her eyes changed like cats. She wanted him dead.

* * *

Naruto finally defeated the men. He panted. Who knew those guys can be so tough? Naruto went to the tied up Kakashi.

"Wake up," he said. Naruto noticed that Kakashi was already awake. That wasn't the only thing. Kakashi had already untied himself and was reading his book.

"What Naruto?" he asked. "Is the battle over?"

"You god damn pervert!" Naruto yelled. He hit Kakashi on the head. "Let's go."

"Where?" Kakashi asked.

"To the village," Naruto said.

"What about Sasuke and Sakura?" he asked. A thought got into Naruto's head. He realized he had already won the bet. Sasuke and Sakura were defiantly gonna end up together.

"They will be fine," he said. "Sakura told me to get out. We have to report to Tsunade."

"Oh," he said. Kakashi got up and continued to read his perverted book.

"Pervert!" Naruto yelled and smacked Kakashi again. This time he missed.

"Don't interrupt," Kakashi said. "I'm just getting to the good part."

That received a couple of pervert yells and another bonk on the head. Kakashi smiled to himself. 'I lost.' he thought. 'It was fun. Sasuke and Sakura are probably together right now.' His cheeks turned red. 'Their probably busy. I wonder how long it will be till I see a minnie Sasuke or Sakura running along.'

"Snap out of it Kakashi!" Naruto yelled. 'God damn that pervert.' he thought. 'So when will I see their kids running around?'

* * *

Sakura wanted him dead. She wanted to end this. She kept her pace. It was time for his death. His blood will pour down to the ground.

Sandra looked at Sakura horrified. Fehiro couldn't dodge this. He wouldn't be able to live after this. 'No. No!' she thought. She ran to him. 'Don't die now. Let your dream come true.' She waited for the attack. She was going to protect the one person she really loves.

Fehiro didn't feel any pain. 'Am I dead?' he thought. He opened his black eyes. His eyes widened. Sandra took the attack for him.

"Sandra!" he yelled. Her body hit the ground. She was about to die. Sakura stood there, surprised. She didn't know that Sandra would take the attack. Tears began to fall out of Fehiro's black eyes.

"Fehiro," Sandra said.

"Sandra," he said. He looked at her. Her face was covered in blood. _Her_ blood.

"Don't die right now," she said. "I want your dream to come true. I love you," she said. Her whole body went limp. She was dead.

"I love you to," he said. Fehiro pressed his lips to hers. He put her down and glared at Sakura. "You killed her," he said. "I will kill you!"

Sakura couldn't move. What did she just do? She didn't mean to kill Sandra. She couldn't stop the attack. Her body felt numb. What had she just done?

"Sakura move!" Sasuke yelled. Fehiro charged towards Sakura. 'She will die if she doesn't.' he thought. "Sakura move!" he yelled again but no avail.

"What have I done?" she asked herself. Fehiro was about to hit her. 'No!' Sasuke thought. He let his instincts take over. He went in front of Sakura. Just like Sandra he took the attack for the person he loved.

The hit was painful. He was stabbed. Sakura snapped out of her guilt. Her eyes widened. Sasuke took the hit for her. He began to bleed.

"Sasuke!" she yelled. 'No.'

* * *

A cliffy! So how was this chapter? Please review! Tune in probably monday for the next chapter! 


	16. Death is almost here

Hi! Thanks for the reviews! So, here is the next chapter. Do enjoy and don't forget to review. This story is ending very soon. I do have idea's which I put on my profile and I need to know which one. Please send me your thoughts Okay? Thanks.

* * *

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled. She bent down to his bleeding body. Tears began to sting her eyes. Why did he do this? "Sasuke."

"Sakura," he said. His voice was low almost like a whisper. She gripped his hand.

"Don't die now dammit," she said with a bit of anger in her eyes. "You promised me. You promised me you wouldn't die!" She yelled. She loved him. She still had so many memories in her mind. He had helped her but in a somewhat price, he made her cry.

* * *

FLASHBACK

_She ran away from the bridge. 'Why the hell should I care about her!' Her mind yelled. She was just a burden to him. Nothing else. _

_Sakura ran to a special part of the forest. It was her secret. She would go there to let everything out or train. She sat down on the grass. Her eyes were red from crying but no new tears came out._

"_I'm not going to cry now," she said to herself. She was going to be strong. After all, she had her own goal at the moment. _

_Sakura had a family no doubt. It was true they went on missions but they weren't real ninja's like her. She wanted to be the very first and be the best at it. How many days has she prayed for it? That was uncountable._

"_What are you doing here?" she heard a voice behind her say. Sakura knew who it was. She didn't want to see him now._

"_Go away," she said with all the strength she could muster._

"_Do you hate me now?" he asked. He walked closer to her. She ignored the question. "Well?" he asked again._

"_No," she lied. Inside, she hated him at that moment. Right now she just wanted him to leave her._

"_Your lying," he said. Damn. He could always read her like a mirror. She didn't say anything again. Even though she was angry at him she felt her heart beat's pace quicken._

"_And what if I'm?" she asked with anger in her voice. This time he didn't say anything at the moment. _

"_Well," he began. How could he say this? He didn't really mean to hurt her. It was just that he was really irritated. It turns out that his annoying fan club decided to start plan B: annoy Sasuke to death until he says yes which is like plan A. What a waste of planing eh? "I'm sorry," he finally said._

"_Nani!" she said a bit shocked. When did Sasuke say sorry? Or Since when did Sasuke finally get that huge pole out of his ass? Inner-Sakura was jumping for joy. Sakura kept calm. He sighed._

"_I'm sorry," he said again. Sakura said nothing. 'I must have really hurt her.' he thought. He paused for a moment. 'What the hell. (Or WTH in my way.) Since when do I think about that. I mean she is my frien... What the fuck?'_

"_It's okay," she said. She got up. "I better go."_

"_Sakura?" he asked._

"_Yes?"_

"_Why do you come here?" he asked. She chuckled._

"_Your not the only one with a goal," she said. She turned around. "Goodbye Sasuke. See you tomorrow at the bridge." She left leaving a very confused and WTF thinking Uchiha._

_That next day Sasuke waited for Sakura. He wanted to ask her what she meant. It was freaking annoying him. He saw a small flash of pink from a distance. Soon he could see Sakura making her way to him._

"_Hello," she said. He gave a nod. When passing by him Sasuke noticed a few scratches on her legs and arms._

"_Sakura?" he asked. "What happened?"_

" _I was training," she said. Sasuke thought for a moment. Was she doing this for him? Did she like him that much? Sakura moved away a strand of her short pink hair._

"_What do you mean by your goal?" he finally asked. Sakura paused for a moment._

"_Just like you I have a goal," she said. "I want to become the first real ninja in my family. After all, I'm the first one in the family." He thought for a moment. 'So she is the only one eh?' he thought. 'And I thought she was doing this to impress me.' After that time he understood why she trained in that area. He knew why she would not hold back in the battles. She was reaching a goal just like him.

* * *

_

ANOTHER FLASHBACK.

_He was leaving now. She felt it. Sakura quickly ran to the gates. 'Why?' she thought. 'Why leave when everything is right here?' She saw him prepared to leave. 'Don't leave. Not yet. I didn't tell you how I feel.'_

"_I..I love you with all my heart!" she yelled. 'I just wanted to tell you.' She felt him smirk. 'He thinks I'm lying. It's true! Sasuke I love you! I always have.'_

"_You really are annoying," he said and turned around.'He is smirking.' she thought. 'He thinks I'm lying.' He was ready to leave._

"_I'll scream," she warned. She saw him disappear and appear behind her. _

"_Thank you," he said and knocked her out.

* * *

_

"I'm sorry," he said. He wiped away a tear. "I didn't want you to cry."

"Don't move," she said. She poured green chakra out of her hands. It would take a lot of chakra this time. His injuries were extremely serious. He gripped her hand.

"Don't do it," he said. "It's a waste of chakra."

"_Sakura, the wounds on your legs," Sasuke said._

"_I'll be fine," she said. "I can't heal them now. It will be a waste of chakra." _

"It's not a waste this time," she said. The chakra began to heal Sasuke's wounds until there were non left. "Rest now. Don't do anything rash. I don't want you to die."

"Why?" he asked. He wanted her to say it.

"Because I love you," she said. She got up and faced Fehiro. "I'm going to finish you now."

"Go ahead," he said. Sakura charged towards him. 'Foolish pure blood.' he thought. He unleashed a script. "That power will now be mine."

Sakura was in pain. He was taking away her gift. 'No.' she thought. She knew he could control it but at what price? She was going to die. He was going to take her blood away. There was nothing she could do.

The only thing she was thinking was what she told Sasuke. 'I love you.' she thought. 'At least I got to tell you that. The second goal in my life is complete. Everything I needed to do in my life is done.'

Sasuke watched from afar. 'Sakura.' he thought. He felt her pain. She was going to die. 'Not yet. I'm not going to let her.'

"Stop it!" he yelled. Fehiro smirked.

"I won't," he said. "And beside, what does she mean to you? She is just a worthless pathetic little girl." Sasuke felt rage within him. No one was going to talk to HIS Sakura like that. Yeah you read right. She is now his.

"She means a lot more then you can imagine!" he yelled. "I love her! I won't let you kill her!"

Sakura heard this. More tears began to come out. 'Sasuke.' she thought. 'She felt a small smile form on her lips. 'He really does love me.

"So I was right," Fehiro said. "The best thing about this ritual is that I can kill her and then let the script give her blood to me." Fehiro began to grip Sakura by the throat. She winced in pain.

"Let her go," Sasuke warned. He got up. Sakura did some good work. Not a single trace of his wounds could be seen. "I will kill you."

"Bring it on," Fehiro said. "Either way, I will make sure she dies for killing Sandra."

"Sasuke," Sakura choked out. She began to have a harder time breathing. Fehiro tightened his grip.

"It make me mad," he said. "To see two people, one who took my love away and the other who just hurt her, to show affection like this." he looked at Sakura. "You deserve your punishment. For killing her you shall die."

"No I won't," she said. She felt him tighten his grip even more.

"Don't," Sasuke said. He got his weapon ready. Sakura cried out in pain. She felt blood drip from her stomach. It was falling down to the scroll. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You basterd."

"So are you," Fehiro said. He let go of Sakura's throat and let her float above the scroll. "Either way she dies. My way doesn't shed blood unlike what the scroll is doing."

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled. He watched as her blood fell to the scroll. His eyes changed to blood red. He activated his Sharingun. It angered him so much to see blood. Her blood especially.

"Sasuke," she said. She felt her eyes blur. She lost too much blood.

"You die now," Sasuke said and charged towards Fehiro.

* * *

So how was this chapter? Another cliffy!Please review. As you know it is ending. I know I wrote this before but just in case I will write it again. I have idea's and I would like to know which one should I start with. Also you can contact me on aim. I'm Futurewritergirl. I will be on from 6:30 to 10:00 every day except the weekends. If I'm on in the week ends then that is just pure luck. Tune in for the next chapter. It might be the last! 


	17. What I can't control

Hi people. Thanks for the reveiws. Anyway, as you know, this fic is ending. Tear. I have idea's which I put on my profile. I need to know which ones you would like for me to write. Just e-mail or aim me. Okay? Thanks! Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Sasuke charged towards Fehiro. He wanted to kill that man at the moment now. He was hurting Sakura. _His _Sakura. 'That basterd.' he thought. He glanced at Sakura. She was wincing from the pain the scroll was giving her. 'Hold on a little longer. It will all end soon.'

'_I will Sasuke. For you I will wait till the end._' was an answer he got in his mind.

"Are you ready to kill?" Fehiro asked. His black eyes were filled with anger. He stared at Sandra's dead body. It made him so angry to see her like that. Dead. 'I will avenge you.' he thought.

"You have no idea how much,' Sasuke answered. His shirinkun was about to hit Fehiro. 'I'm not such as an easy target _Uchiha.' _Fehiro thought. In his mind he spat at the word Uchiha. Fehiro dodged the attack but with a difficulty.

"I won't be an easy target," he said. Sasuke smirked.

"I know," he said. "I'm not aiming for you." Fehiro felt confused. Then he realized what Sasuke meant. When Fehiro dodged he moved away from Sakura and Sasuke got closer to her. He cursed.

"Don't think your lucky _Uchiha_," he said and spat at the last word. Sasuke growled. No one ever says that about his last name. No one will say that about his family, which includes Sakura. Wait.. Why the hell did I just put that in there?

"It wasn't luck," he said. "It was the brain." Fehiro charged towards Sasuke who smirked. He knew this work. From experience, he learned that if he pissed a guy off they can loss their concentration. Let's read when he learned it..

* * *

Flashback.

_Sasuke hurtled another kunai. The person dodged with ease. He growled. Sasuke was fighting Itachi at the moment. He was lousing._

"_Are you gonna give up yet dear brother?" Itachi asked_. _Sasuke growled again. He was lousing his cool. Itachi smirked._

"_Not yet," he said. "I wouldn't want you to die in a weaklings hands." Itachi frowned. He just lost his temper. Itachi hated it when people would call him weak. Itachi charged toward Sasuke. He lost his grace and speed. Sasuke smirked. 'So this is how you piss off a guy.' he thought. Sasuke dodged the attack. He went towards Itachi with unthinkable speed. He rammed his elbow in Itachi's back .Itachi stumbled forwards and spit out some blood. _

"_Well, you have improved," he said._ _Itachi charged towards him again. This time Sasuke took out his shirinkun and hit Itachi in the chest. Itachi collapsed on the ground. "A true Uchiha," he said before he died. _

END OF FLASHBACK.

* * *

"I will kill you!" Fehiro yelled and charged towards Sasuke with two kunais. 'He wants to kill.' Sasuke thought. 'But he won't succeed.

"I will end this," he said. Just like before, he hurtled his shirinkun at Fehiro's chest. Sasuke did not miss.

"How did you?" Fehiro asked as he fell to the ground. He looked at Sasuke's eyes. They were filled with determination, anger and love. "You do love her."

"With all my heart," Sasuke said and watched Fehiro fall to the ground. He felt a gust of wind in the room. "Sakura!"

"Help me," she said. There was a glow around her. Her blood was nearly gone. 'No.' he thought. 'She won't die now.'

"Hold on!" he yelled. Sasuke ran to her. Surprisingly, he couldn't get through to her. There was a barrier. He charged again. It again failed. He tried over and over. It was no use. "No," he said and slammed his fists on the ground. "I don't want you to die."

"Sasuke," he heard her say. He looked at her.

"Sakura," he said. "What do I do?" She smiled at him. It was a sad smile.

"Sasuke," she began. "There is a twist."

"What?" he asked. What could happen? Could he save her? He could have his..erm.. Children with her?

"Fehiro is dead," she said. "The blood can't be transferred."

"Will you live?" he asked. 'Please say yes.' he thought. 'Don't die now.'

"I will but,.." she winced. There was a pain in her stomach. It was beggining to hurt now. That wasn't good.

"But what?" he asked.

"Leave now," she said. 'What?' he thought. 'I can't leave you now.'

"Why?" he asked. She screamed in pain. "Sakura!" She gave him a smile. She leaked out tears. Why didn't he listen? He might die after this. Her eyes changed like cats. They showed danger. Her blood began to return to her. The scroll disappeared.

"Leave now," she warned. "I do not wish to kill you."

* * *

Naruto felt a chill down his spine. What was going on? Did the kyuubi sense something?

"_Naruto." he heard._

'What is it?' he asked the kyuubi. Something wasn't right.

'_The evil is back again.'_ This isn't good at all.

"Naruto!" he heard the person right in front of him yell. It was Tsunade. "Pay attention!"

"You should pay attention!" he yelled at her. She looked at him.Something wasn't right. 'Sakura is in trouble!" Tsunade looked at him wide eyed. He found out.

" So you want to know what is going on?" she asked.

"Yes!" Naruto yelled.

"Sakura is a pure blood Naruto," she began. "She has special abilities. A long time ago she preformed a ritual, it worked and she obtained those eyes."

"How can she be a pure blood?" he asked.

"Her mother was a pure blood," she said. "Do you ever wonder why Sakura looks different from her family?"

"Yes," he said.

"That is because they aren't her parents."

"What!" Naruto yelled out.

"They are just like foster parents," she began again. "They were assigned to be her parents because her rightful parents couldn't take care of her."

"Does she know of this?" he asked.

"Yes," she simply said.

"Then her goal," he said as he began to remember the past. (It happens to everyone neh?)

* * *

FLASHBACK.

_Sakura sat on a cliff. She felt a presence behind her. It was Naruto. She let him sit down right next to her._

"_Sakura-chan?" he asked._

"_Yes?"_

"_Do you have a goal?" he asked. She stared at the clouds for a moment. _

"_Yeah I do Naruto," she said. He felt his body grow curious. What was her goal?_

"_What is it?" he asked. She stared at the clouds again._

"_To be a real ninja," she said. "The first and best in my family."_

"_Well I hope it happens!" he said grinning from ear to ear. She smiled back at him._

"_Thanks," she said and they stared at the clouds. _

END OF FLASHBACK.

* * *

"Her goal is a fake?" he asked to himself. Tsunade shook her head.

"It's still real," she said. "Even if they are not her real parents she wants to make them proud."

"So is this why she doesn't live with them anymore?" he asked. Tsunade nodded.

"Since she is eighteen she has to leave them," she said. "That was the rule."

"I hope Sakura will be alright," Kakashi said as he entered the room. He was reading his perverted book. Tsunade twitched. She hated that book. If only she could get rid of it but how? If she tried the readers or men to be exact, will just kill her.

"She will," Tsunade said encouragingly, ignoring his book.

"I think you lost the bet!" Naruto yelled will having a grin on his face. Kakashi sighed.

"Your right," Kakashi said and took out his wallet.Her recieved a hit from Tsunade.

* * *

"Sakura," he said. "What do you mean?" She screamed in pain. It was taking over her now.

"Leave!" she yelled. More tears leaked out of her eyes. She sank down to the floor, looking down at it. "Please."

"I won't leave you," he said. She cried harder.

"Leave please," she begged. "I don't want you to die." He didn't listen. He pulled her face up. He wiped away her tears. "It hurts me to see you cry." He brought his face closer. Then, without warning, he covered her mouth with his. He didn't want to let her go. Sasuke nibbled her lower lip, asking for entrance. She let him. He brushed his tongue against hers.

Sakura closed her eyes shut. It was hurting more now. Why didn't he listen? 'Stop.' she thought. 'Stop!' her mind yelled. Her body did not pay attention. Inside, she craved for more. She wanted more but at what price? He might die.

She let him enter her mouth. 'Stop!' she yelled again. That was enough. He would die. She pushed him away. He stared at her, hurt.

"A warning is a warning," she said. "Sasuke, leave. Please, listen." She felt herself fall down to the ground. She couldn't control it anymore.

"Sakura!" he yelled. She looked at him. Her eyes were dark green. They showed danger and anger. Her hair grew long. 'I can't control it.' she thought.

"Go away," she said in a very cold voice. "Leave. NOW."

He didn't listen. Sakura growled. She warned him. Sakura was trapped. She wasn't in control anymore. 'He must die!' her evil instincts said. Her skin began to grow a design just like the curse. Her eyes became darker. She was disappearing. She couldn't save him. He might die. She would blame herself for her lover's death.

* * *

So how was this chapter? Please review. I might update tommorow. Still, tune in for it. Don't forget to vote for my next story! God.. I fell like a teacher.


	18. Sparkling Angel

Hey people! Here is the next chapter! I think I will make one last chapter for this story. Thanks for um... two votes on what I should write next. I think I will start with Abandoned. Along the way, if I have a good dat off...IF... Then I will write Morning Days. Try to vote more. Okay? Thanks if you do!

* * *

Sakura felt more tears sting inside. She warned him. Why couldn't he just listen? She was not in control. 'Why?' she thought. 'Why Sasuke?'

"Sakura?" she heard. She was inside now. Darkness was all she could see. She felt her tears come out. 'Stop.' she thought. 'Stop!' she yelled.

"Why can't I reach him anymore?" she said inside herself. "I have to try. He can't die. Not now. Stop!" she yelled. It was no use. She couldn't reach in anymore. It was up to him to stop her. "Please, save me Sasuke."

* * *

Sasuke stared at Sakura with confusion and concern. What was happening? Sasuke looked at her eyes. They changed the most. Her eyes as I wrote before, looked like cats and changed to danger. No longer where they warm. They were colder then before. More monstrous, more anger, more sadness and something he couldn't define.

"Sakura," he said. He put his hands on her shoulders. Her body was cold. His eyes widened. Her body was as cold as ice. Her pink lips were now blue. "Sakura!" he yelled. He pulled her close, hoping, she would absorb his warmth. Her body was still cold. 'Don't die now. Please.'

'_Please, save me Sasuke.'_

"One warning was enough," she said. Her voice was colder then her body. She pushed herself away from him. He looked at her, shocked at her action. "You must die."

"Are you alright?" he asked. He couldn't believe what she what she was saying. Why was she so cold to him? Didn't she love him? "What is wrong with you?" he asked. He expected an answer but got a kick in the gut in return.

"Shut up," she said in her cold voice. He got up. She gave him another kick but he grabbed her foot before she could hit him.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked. She pulled her foot away and tried to punch him. He dodged. Then he took a glimpse of her eyes. He saw their emptiness. This wasn't Sakura. This wasn't _his _Sakura. She wasn't trying to hurt him. Someone else was.

"Death shall come," she said to herself. "The goddess will appear and take what was made. She will end that life. A sacrifice." What did she mean? Does this mean he can't save her?

"She won't come today," he said as he held her back. Then looking in her face he noticed something. Tears. The tears of the real Sakura.

* * *

"Sasuke!" she yelled. More tears came out. "Leave! Do it now!" It was no use. She fell down to the dark ground. She looked at her hands. "Will he die by my hands?" she asked herself.

"_Death shall come,_

_The goddess will appear and take what is made._

_She will end that life._

_A sacrifice."_

'This reminds me of the angel.' she thought. She shook her mind. But her mind was in tact. She sang the song. She didn't know why but she did.

"Sparkling Angel I believe,

you are my savor in my time of need.

Blinded by thee,

I couldn't hear the whispers,

The warnings so clear."

Sakura didn't know what was going on. Her body that was inside her body Just began to glow. She had a feeling. She knew she could reach her Sasuke.

* * *

"Sasuke," he heard. Sasuke looked at Sakura. He just evaded one of her attacks. He knew that this was the real Sakura. That was his Sakura.

"Sakura!" he nearly yelled. "What is going on?"

"I lost control Sasuke," she said. "The blood is taking over me. Sasuke, you have to leave now."

"I won't!" he yelled. Sasuke shut his eyes. "I can't! I love you Sakura! I can't leave you!"

"Then will you hurt me by getting killed?" she asked. "Sasuke, if you love me then listen. Please."

"But I can't stand to see you like this," he said in a quiet voice, almost a whisper.

"It will be alright," she said. "Like you said, She won't come back today."

_Death shall come,_

_The goddess will appear and take what is made,_

_She will end that life._

"Please be alright Sakura," he said. She nodded and gave him a sad smile. "May I ask one favor?" he asked.

"Hurry, the evil will come soon," she said. He could tell that she was trying to hold back the darkness. He pulled her close to him. She realized that he put his lips on hers.

'This might be the last time.' he thought. He didn't want it to end. Sakura opened her mouth a little for him to enter. Their tongues played with each other. Soon it ended. Sakura pushed him away.

"I'm sorry," she said. "But it's gaining control again. You have to go now." He nodded. Sasuke gave her one last kiss on her lips and left through the window.

* * *

Tsunade stayed quiet at her desk, pissed off. Kakashi and Naruto were talking. Scratch that. They were yelling their heads off. Naruto was grinning like an idiot he is. He of course, was extremely happy that he had a lot of money in his hands. Normally, he would spend it on ramen. But not this time. He was planing to spend it on Hinata. After all, he does owe her a date.

Kakashi was yelling at Naruto for his empty wallet. He knew he would lose but he thought Naruto might forget. Fat chance. When it has to do with a bet with Sakura and the cold hearted Uchiha basterd expect him to remember till the end of his life. Kakashi was also trying to convince Naruto to choose a good place for his date. Kakashi was not stupid. He knew of their relationship.

"Not there!" he yelled. "More romance! You have to have fun all night long!" He yelled as he giggled through his Icha Icha paradise book. What a pervert.

"Eww!" Naruto yelled back. "I'm not that perverted!"

"SHUT UP!" Tsunade yelled finally irritated from their yelling. Kakashi and Naruto flinched at her yelling. "Can you be quiet! Just for one second god dammit!"

"We're sorry," they said. They were more scared then sorry. Naruto knew her anger, it wasn't pretty. Kakashi experienced it too."

"Good," she said. "Now leave. I need to work. Go on your date Naruto. Kakashi, train or just read your perverted books."

"Hai," they said still scared. They ran out of her office. She turned her chair. Then she sighed.

"So this is what's happening," she said. Then she smirked. "Sakura, you really created something now. At least you get your man." This was no act though. It was reality. Sakura was in trouble. "Good luck. Don't forget that cloak or else. That was mine."

* * *

Sasuke went through the forest. He kept on looking back. What if Sakura was there? What if she was in some kind of trouble? He shook away those thoughts and continued to jump from tree to tree.

"Not to fast," he heard that voice say. Sasuke saw as three kunais went past them and hit three trees in front of him. He cursed. He knew what was going to happen next and couldn't stop himself now.

The kunais exploded. He was sent flying to a tree. Ouch. That will leave a mark. Sasuke saw a figure appear in front of him. It was Sakura. (Duh! That is so predictable.) She was wearing the outfit she came to the mission of course. This time though, she had Tsunade's cloak.

"If your running you should try to run faster," she said. Her weapons were ready. What could he think of now? Only one thing popped in his mind. He quickly activated his sharingun. She did not flinch nor did he expect her to.

"I have something better," he said. He preformed some hand seals. He would have to apologize to Sakura after this. Sasuke quickly made a clone and used it to hit Sakura. The real Sasuke continued to run but faster. He preformed some more hand seals.

Then Sakura appeared in front of him. He knew she would. She wasn't as weak as she was in their younger years. Sasuke threw some kunais at her. Just like she did he threw them somewhere closer to her. Sasuke quickly turned to a another direction. He ran that way.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled to himself. It was difficult for him to leave her. She still appeared in front of him. Then, she hit him hard in the gut again. He fell to the ground.

'I can't take this anymore!' he thought. He couldn't get up. She walked up to him. 'I can't beat her! I can't hurt her! She means to much to me.'

"Death shall come,

The goddess will appear and take what she made,

She will end that life," Sakura said. She took out a kunai. "This is the end Sasuke Uchiha. Death has come today." He shut his eyes. Finally, he yelled his last words.

"Will you kill me for yourself!" he yelled. "Will you kill your loved ones and become a heartless! Is this what you want!" Sakura froze. Her kunai dropped to the ground. He was right. What good will it do. Her eyes went back to normal. She fell to the ground.

Sasuke quickly picked her up. There was no blood on her. That was good. He ran to their village. Maybe their hokage will know what to do. He ran straight to her office.

* * *

Tsunade felt footsteps through her door. Her brow twitched. She warned them.

"Naruto! Kakashi!" she yelled. She couldn't finish. Sasuke appeared with Sakura in his arms. She quickly got up." What happened?" she asked.

"The pure blood has taken over her," he said. He understood what was going on.

"You need to help me with this," she said. Her hands glowed. "She will move with pain but try to stop her. This is very serious." He nodded. Tsunade began to pour her chakra out into Sakura.

Just like she said Sakura began to twist and turn. Her eyes were shut and she was almost yelling. Sasuke pushed her down as gently as he could to not bruise her.

"Sakura stop!" he yelled. She was really trying now. When hearing his voice she began to relax, taking in the pain. Soon Tsunade stopped.

"It isn't over," she said. Sakura got up slowly. "That power is inside but it is captured. Be very careful. Soon you will control it." Sakura nodded. "Sasuke, take her home. You will report tomorrow."

Sasuke nodded and left.

* * *

Sasuke laid Sakura down on her bed. She seemed awake. He looked at her face. Her lips were no longer blue. Her eyes were back to normal. He was about to leave but Sakura grabbed his wrist.

"Wait," she said. "Don't go." His face softened. He laid down right next to her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Don't go Sasuke," she said. She pulled herself closer. He pulled her into a hug.

"I never will," he said. They stayed like that for a moment. When they broke the hug Sakura looked at him. She gave a small smile and he returned it.

"Sasuke."

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You know how I was able to contact you?" she asked.

"No," he said.

"I sang a song," she began. He rose a brow. "It was sad. Angel was its name. I don't know why I did but it worked. It was its feelings."

"It?" he asked.

"That blood line," she said. "She is sad inside. Alone. That song is about how a lover brakes the girls heart. She begins to see death and allows him to die for her pain."

"She won't be in pain anymore," he said. Sasuke looked into her eyes. He could see that women looking through. "She is part of the woman I love so I love her to." She kissed him. He could see that lonely sad women smile a true smile. He kissed her bak. This time they dared not to break it.

"Sasuke," she moaned as Sasuke moved down to her neck. That women was happy just like Sakura was to be loved.

* * *

So how was this chapter. Sadly there is only one chapter. If your lucky there might be two more. Don't forget to vote! Also don't forget to review! I really worked hard on this chapter.


	19. Funny mornings and sunsets

Here is the last chapter. Please review! Also vote for the next story. I might even try to make a sequel for this story. I just need votes.. and reviews. So enjoy the last chapter. This chapter has no lemon! If it would then I would mark it rated M.

* * *

Sakura woke up in her bed. She sighed recalling yesterdays moments. 'He couldn't possibly be here.' she thought. She turned around. 'Wait...Spiky bluish hair!' Indeed there was Sasuke. He was naked in her bed. She grew wide-eyed. 'I wasn't dreaming!' she thought.

"Go back to sleep," she heard him say. Sakura sighed. She would have gone to train but this spot was too relaxing.

"Fine," she said. She shut her eyes. She felt him pull her close.

'_Well some one was lucky last night.'_ her inner-self said. Sakura ignored her. _'You can't ignore me for long! I can annoy you to death.'_ Sakura sighed inside. Her inner-self was right. That thing was an annoying pest.

'Whatever.' she said. 'So what if I was?' She swore she could have heard her inner-self snicker.

'_Congrats! No longer a virgin or just any normal girl. You are Sasuke Uchiha's girlfriend!'_

'You are right.' she said. 'But that doesn't matter. The fact that I'm with him is what makes me happy.'

'_Whatever.'_ her inner-self said. _'Just tell me when you have a wedding OR when your having a minnie Uchiha kid coming.'_ Sakura ignored her last comment. She snuggled closer. She felt Sasuke wrap his hands around her.

"Sakura?" he asked. She only opened one eye. He of course had both of his onyx eyes wide open.

"Yeah? What is it?" she asked. _'Maybe he might propose.'_ her inner-self snickered.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded.

"Just fine," she said. She sighed in his arms. How long has she waited for this? Being close to Sasuke, him never wanting to let her go. How long?

"Good," he said. Sakura looked passed him and at the clock. 8:00 a.m. 'Not a good time to train. Maybe Sasuke would like to join me.'

"Uh Sasuke?" she asked.

"What is it?" he asked back.

"Well, it is training day and I'm already late. How about you join me," she offered. 'Why the hell not?' he thought.

'_Maybe a make out party will happen too.' _his inner-self said. _'You really know how to get a girl.'_

'Not just any girl.' he added. 'MY girl.'

'_Whatever.'_ his inner-self said. _'Pervert.'_

Not as perverted as you.' he said. 'I don't think of my moments as make out parties. I think of them as kissing.'

'_Still a pervert.'_

'Whatever.'

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked, taking him out of his thoughts. He looked at her. He still had his arms around her waist. She had a hand on his chest. The other was on his cheek. He of course had his hands around her waist. She stroked away his bangs waiting for an answerfrom him.

"Yeah," he finally answered. He watched Sakura stay like that for a moment. "Aren't we going?" he asked.

"I would go but your kind of holding me by the waist and I can't move," she said.

"Oh," he said. He blushed and moved his arms away. Sakura noticed this and giggled. She got up and stretched. 'God.' she thought. 'What can happen next.' Sasuke put on his clothes and Sakura put on a different outfit.

Sakura, feeling much happier, wore something non black. She wore a light blue shirt. She also wore jeans that had a weapon pouch for training. She put her pink middle length hair in a pony tail.

"There," she said. She took a bag with her. She had water, extra weapons, some snacks and just in case, an aid kit. She looked at Sasuke who was waiting for her.

"We can go now right?" he asked. She nodded. Sakura quickly closed and locked the door and they left.

* * *

"So do you have a usual training place?" she asked. He paused for a moment. 

"No," he answered. "You?" he asked.

"I do of course," she said. "You gotta travel quick and keep up if you can."

"Bring it on," he said with a smirk and his onyx orbs filled with the challenge.

"You asked for it," Sakura said and began to run in very fast speed.

Sasuke kept up with Sakura. Hell, he had to admit that she was fast even without her chakra. She looked behind and smirked. He was still there. 'He is good.' she thought. 'But I can't be better.' With those thoughts Sakura added power to her legs. No chakra of course.

Sasuke noticed Sakura's change in speed. He smirked full of challenge. 'This will be fun.' he thought. He added power to his legs as well. 'Isn't this a fun morning.' Sasuke caught up to her.

"That's the best you got?" he asked. He saw her smirk.

"Not even close," she said. She added more speed. He followed her. 'She is good.' he thought. Sakura still had a smirk played on her lips. 'A game of running with no chakra, hmm. This is one challenge I can't say no to.' she thought.

"Come on," Sasuke said. "This is to easy." Sakura smirked again.

"The game isn't over just yet," she said. She put all her power to her legs. This time she was too fast for Sasuke to catch up. He put all power into his legs. "Can't keep up Sasuke?" she asked playfully.

"Maybe I can or I can't," he said back. She smiled. He was confused over this. Why was she smiling? 'Okay. What the hell did I do?'

"It's not what you did," she said reading his mind. "It's what you will do."

"Huh?" he asked. He turned to the direction he was running to. There was a tree coming up. He dodged it but hit another. He looked at the tree he was about to hit. It disappeared.

Sakura appeared in front of him. She held back her laughter. Sasuke just got hit by a tree. What is this? George of the jungle?

"Good one," she said. He pouted. He quickly got up and brushed away any leaves.

"Nice trick," he said. "I didn't even sense that it was fake." She disappeared.

"The challenge isn't over yet," he heard. "If you don't move now you can lose track of me." He began to run again. Following her voice he ended up in a clear opening. There, in the middle, was Sakura. "You finally made it," she said. She put down her bag that she carried along the way.

"I was tricked along the way," he said looking at her. She giggled. 'What else would I do for fun Sasuke?' she asked.

"You should pay attention," she said. "Now then, lets start training."

'Alright," he said. He watched as Sakura took out her shirinkun. In front of her appeared three clones. One was Fehiro which Sasuke growled at. Another was Sandra which Sasuke looked horrified. The last was Naruto which Sasuke almost punched I might add. Sakura giggled at this.

"Don't worry," she said. She threw her shirinkun. It hit Fehiro and Sandra but Naruto dodged. "This is the real one."

"How did you know?" Naruto asked.

"Simple," she began. "To recognize the real Naruto I make the fake Naruto with his pouch on the right but you are a lefty."

"Oh," he said. He looked at Sasuke and grinned. "I owe you a thanks." Sasuke gave a confused look.

"What the hell do you mean?" he asked.

"You got me some cash from Kakashi thanks to the bet!" he said. Sakura growled. She knew where this was going.

"Naruto," she said slightly pissed off. Scratch that. You can tell that she was really pissed off. Naruto winced. "Does this bet have to do with me and Sasuke?" He stopped for a moment and nodded and slowly nodded. He knew what Sakura would do.

He yelped as a shirinkun almost hit him. He gulped and watched as Sakura took out some kunais and another shirinkun.

"You know how I hate that Naruto!" she yelled. She threw the kunais and shirinkun at him. Sakura successfully got him on a tree. Sasuke appeared right next to her.

"She is not the only one," he said. Naruto gulped. He knew what would happen.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke and Sakura defiantly had some good training.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura made it to Tsunade's office. She was doing paper work and well, drinking. They went into their office. 

"Ah. The people I wanted to see," she said. They two sat down on the chairs closest to her desk. "Well, report."

"There was no contact," Sakura said. Tsunade nodded. "You knew that didn't you?" she asked. Tsunade once again nodded.

"The paper was the scroll of your powers Sakura," she said. "That scroll is gone now. So is the criminal who used it."

"You mean criminals," Sasuke corrected. "The second person behind this is Sandra."

"She is dead. I know," Tsunade said. "This is all I need. You two love birds can go." She chuckled at Sasuke and Sakura's blush.

"Hai," the two said and left. Sakura and Sasuke decided to got to a small lake. Sakura sat on the edge as Sasuke sat on a tree. Sakura felt words come out of her mouth. A song. Beautiful yet sad.

"Sparkling Angel I believe,

you are my savor in my time of need.

Blinded by thee,

I couldn't hear the whispers,

the warnings so clear."

"I see the angels,

I will lead them to your door.

There is no escape, no

no mercy no more.

No remorse cause I still remember,

the small when you tore me apart."

"You took my heart,

deceived me right from the start.

You showed me dreams,

I wish they told me to real.

You broke a promise,

and made me realize,

it was all just a lie."

"Sparkling Angel,

I couldn't see,

your dark intentions,

your feelings for me.

Fallen Angel,

tell me why,

what is the reason,

the thought in your eye?

I see the angels,

I will lead them to your door.

There is no escape, no,

No mercy no more.

No remorse cause I still remember,

the small when you tore me apart."

"You took my heart,

deceived me right from the start.

You showed me dreams,

I wish they told me real.

You broke a promise,

and made me realize,

it was all just a lie."

"Could have been forever,

No breathing, thanks to you.

This world may have failed you,

It doesn't give a reason.

You could have a chosen a different path in life.

The time when you tore me apart."

"You took my heart,

deceived me right from the start.

You showed me dreams, I wish they told me real.

You broke a promise,

and made me realize,

it was all just a lie."

"Could have been forever,

no breathing, thanks to you."

Sasuke felt sad as she sang the song. Did he upset her? He jumped off the tree. He sat next to her. She stared at the lake. She knew he was right next to her.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked with concern in his voice. She shook her head. He pulled her a little bit closer.

"It wasn't you," she said. "It's just that.. I was recalling the memories, our past together. The words just came out." He stared at her and then pulled her into a kiss.

"I'm sorry about what I did to you before," he said. She looked at him and chuckled.

"It's all right Sasuke," she said. "After all I have now don't I?" she asked.

"Yes you do," he said. This time she pulled him closer. They watched the sunset. "I have you as well."

The maiden of love shoots her arrow,

She never shows regrets to her actions.

She shot the girl and then the boy.

What could have happen?

He was stubborn and she confessed.

He loved her as she did to him.

The maiden never shows regrets,

she knows the destined.

She knows true love.

Even if it is complicated.

* * *

So how was the last chapter? Please review! Tell me which story I should write next. If you would like a sequel to this story I could make one.**SO DO VOTE THIS TIME! I REALLY NEED IT!** Write later!

P.S. The song is Angel by White Temptation. It is a somewhat like rock song that was song by a girl. It is very good!


End file.
